El engaño
by Sheika 360
Summary: ¿Como te sientes cuando sientes eso que sientes cuando ves a alguien? ¿Como te sientes cuando te dan una noticia que no te esperabas? ¿Algo que para ti era impensable? Es un sentimiento que se siente horrible. Un pésimo sentir. Zelda aunque no lo acepte al principio, esta enamorada, pero después descubre que eso era un sueño una farsa, todo creado por su madre ... Zelink
1. Capitulo 1: Sentimientos

_La legenda de zelda no es mío_

* * *

¿Han sentido ese sentimiento que sientes cuando vez por primera vez a alguien, o lo ves por segunda vez de una perspectiva diferente?, es demasiado confuso pero es la realidad. Es ese sentimiento que sientes en el estómago, son esas condenadas mariposas. Pero es que no puedo dejar de mirarlo, sus facciones, su pelo rubio rebelde y desacomodado, se me ponen los pelos a flor de piel, esos ojos azulinos cual zafiro que me observan mientras yo lo miro atentamente y embobada.

Esperen, ¿¡Está mirándome!? ¡Rayos yo siempre tan obvia! ¡Por Nayru estoy temblando! ¡Por qué me he puesto así! ¿¡Qué hago!? ¿¡Qué hago!? ¿¡QUÉ HAGO!?...

* * *

Todo comenzó esta mañana.

Después de unas largas y cómodas vacaciones de casi dos meses, me levanto como es común, a las cinco con cuarenta de la mañana, entro al baño y me doy una buena ducha, a diferencia de muchos que aunque esté haciendo calor se bañan con agua caliente, yo me ducho con agua fría, ella aclara mis ideas me tranquiliza despierta y relaja.

Luego de varios minutos salgo del baño, me acerco al armario que está a un lado de mi cama y de ahí saco mi uniforme, una falda roja cuadriculada, unas mallas largas color negro, una corbata roja rayada y un chaleco de la misma tela de la falda, a un costado tiene bordada de la trifuerza con una "L" y una "H"

Cuando me termino de vestir me miro al espejo.

 _—_ _"¿Siempre seré así?"_ — pregunto para mis adentros, hoy comienza un nuevo año para mi, en la preparatoria Hyrule Legends, entrare a segundo, hoy puedo aprovechar y comenzar de nuevo.

Con esto en mente, me quito mis mallas y me pongo un par de calcetas negras, me deshago del fastidioso chaleco y me dejo la camisa de manga corta fajada y la corbata, mi pelo lo amarro con un chongo alto con un par de cabellos que no quieren quedarse en su lugar.

Algo rebelde para mi gusto o para lo que suelo usar, pero, hace demasiado calor, además algo nuevo no me hará mal.

— ¡Zelda baja rápido! — me grita una mujer desde la sala. Como oyeron mi nombre es Zelda, Zelda Harkinian Daphnes, tengo diecisiete años y esa que me hablo es mi nana Impa, ella y mi madre se conocen de casi toda la vida, y son amigas con atañó, mi padre murió un poco antes de que yo naciera, fue asesinado a sangre fría, ya no me duele hablar del tema, pero como nunca lo conocí nunca e dejado que ningún otro hombre se acerque a mi madre .

Desde ese entonces, Impa y mi mama han vivido juntas y me han criado, para mi, Impa es como una segunda madre, o una tía, para mi mama es como la hermana que nunca tubo dado que mi madre la famosa, Alma Harkinian directora de una de las más exitosas revistas del país la revista precisamente "Harkinian" noticias, moda, finanzas, ella no siempre puede estar conmigo así que Impa es la que me cuida.

En ese momento posé mi vista en el collar que e portado desde que vine al mundo, un collar que mi padre me daría cuando el me viera nacer, pero ese momento nunca llego, es un collar muy hermoso en forma de trifuerza, tiene tres piedras de cristal, una roja que abarca el triangulo de arriba, uno azul que abarca al de la izquierda, y una verde que abarca el de la derecha, tiene cadena dorada es un collar frágil por eso siempre lo llevo en el cuello y nunca me lo quito, al reverso tiene una inscripción "No importa que pase, nunca estarás sola" palabras que me llegan al corazón.

Busque mi mochila azul con blanco, solo llevare un par de plumas, un lápiz sacapuntas borrador y un cuaderno, como es el primer día no necesito llevar na da mas. Salí de mi cuarto para ver por qué Impa me llamaba.

Llego a la sala y veo que no hay nadie

— ¿Impa? — Nadie me responde, observo el techo y veo varios globos rosas y serpentinas, lo cual es muy raro hoy no es mi cumpleaños, ni el de Impa, ¿Por que todo esto?.

— ¿Impa, donde estás? — De nuevo el silencio es el único que me oye, me dirijo a la cocina y deslizo la puerta cuando..

— ¡Sorpresa! — Suelto un gritito por el tremendo susto.

Pero mi vista se postra no solo en Impa que acaba de asustarme demasiado y en sus ojos rojos que me miran con alegría, sino también en la persona que la acompaña, una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años que aparenta menos, castaña ojos profundos azulinos de piel pálida de buen porte, una versión un poco más grande de mi

— ¿Mamá, que haces aquí? — Pregunto al ver a mi madre, se supone que ella estaría de viaje, lo cual es muy extraño.

— Zel ¿Acaso no estas alegre de verme hija? —

— ¡No!, no es eso es solo que, es raro que estés aquí, se supone que tu deberías estar camino a Labrynna, después de que llegaras de Ordon ¿Sucedió algo? —Pregunto con suma curiosidad y extrañeza.

— Bueno, es que pedí permiso para poder acompañarte en tu primer día de clases — Mi mamá sí que estaba feliz, me extraña su actitud, pero la verdad estoy feliz de que lo haya hecho, es por eso que le respondo con una sonrisa ,se siente bien saber que lo a echo por ti .

— Gracias, aunque no es mucha la cosa, solo pasare del primer grado al segundo no tenías por qué tomarte la molestia — Pero que bueno que lo hizo.

— ¿A, con que solo eso? — Interrumpe Impa— si solo es para pasar de un grado a otro ¿A que se debe este cambio de Look? — me pregunta con sonrisa pícara, esta mujer si que me las pagara.

— Es cierto hija ¿A qué se debe? ¿A quién quieres impresionar? — Estas mujeres si que quieren matarme, si no fuera por Impa les aseguro que mi madre ni cuenta se dá.

— Amm es.. es que te.. tengo ca..lor calor — Y si que en ese momento tenia calor, este tipo de temas siempre hace que la sangre se me suba a la cabeza, aunque no tenga puesto el ojo en nadie, siempre me resulta difícil hablarlos.

— ¡Pero mira que mona! ¡Parece un tomatito! — Se burla la mujer de pelo platinado y piel morena.

— ¡Ya qui.. Quieren dejar..me en paz! — con eso solo hice que sus carcajadas se hicieran más sonoras.

— Ya, ya, mucha risa, mejor aquí le dejamos que recuerda Alma, la que se queda con ella soy yo, y esos ojos azules me están viendo con cara de que quiere asesinarme —

— Tienes razón, hay que desayunar y luego tu y yo muchachita nos vamos, ¡pero antes aviso! yo haré el desayuno. —

— Gracias por la advertencia — Me burlo pero en serio gracias.

Desayunamos rápido, un rico cereal de colores, lo único que mi madre sabe hacer y para acabarla con receta, ¡Aaa pero también me dio un café! con sal en vez de azúcar, lo cual hizo que lo escupiera, creo que la próxima que venga mi mamá le diré a Impa que no la deje "cocinar".

— _"Yo soy más de comidas empacadas" —_ decía mi madre ante las caras que pusimos Impa y yo al probar también un par de sándwiches que nos hizo, creo que uno tenía jabón, y otro una cuchara.

Ahora nos encontramos saliendo de la casa después de despedirnos de Impa.

— Hija, y ¿Que has hecho en estos meses que no estuve aquí? — Me pregunto, rompiendo el silencio que se formó en el ambiente.

— Pues lo mismo, estudiar, divertirme de vez en cuando ayudar a Impa, nada fuera de lo normal — la verdad estas vacaciones no hice mucho.

— ¿Y no has tenido, no sé, un amor de verano? —

— ¿Que? no, no mama tu sabes que yo en esas cosas no soy muy buena que digamos, además no me eh fijado en nadie — le explique lo más normal, es cierto no me e fijado en nadie y la verdad no espero hacerlo.

— Oh, bueno yo.. fíjate... que... yo si — me pare en seco.

Me di la vuelta lentamente y la encare — No te entiendo, ¿Có.. Cómo dijiste? — no sabía si no había escuchado bien o mis oídos me traicionaban.

— Bueno, que .. yo si, mira Zel es que yo.. —

— No es que nada mamá — la interrumpo al momento — ¿Estás loca? ¡Como vas a fijarte en alguien más! No lo comprendo — Le dije con furia y tristeza.

— Zelda no me hables en ese tono — me habló con voz autoritaria — mira hija, yo se que esto es difícil para ti, te explicare, e conocido a un hombre que me valora, que me entiende y me quiere, poco a poco nos conocimos y se dio, solo...

— ¡No me interesa como se conocieron! No me lo digas — exprese dolida y apartando la mirada, realmente no podía creerlo, más bien no quería

— Zel, tú ya eres una joven, ya no eres una niña, y yo espero de ti que me comprendas..—

— ¡Pero es que no entiendo!, ¡Como puedes hacerme esto! — le dije al borde de las lágrimas realmente esta noticia me llego como un balde de agua fría un golpe demasiado duro —.

— Zelda solo escucha..

— ¡No! ¡tú escucha!, ¡sabes que para mí, mi padre es una de las cosas mas sagradas que tengo, no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo quiero y verte con alguien más seria el final para mí! ¡Simplemente no puedo aceptarlo! —

— ¡Zelda! — Me tomo por los hombros para que la mirara a los ojos — ¡No lo hago para hacerte daño! ¡Para mi tampoco fue fácil! yo necesito rehacer mi vida, merezco felicidad! ¡No lo que tengo!.—

Me quede como piedra —Eso quiere decir que ¿No eres feliz conmigo? — no pude soportar más las lágrimas, estas empezaron a escurrir sin cesar por mis mejillas.

— ¡No Zelda! ¡es solo que ahora tu ya eres grande, ya no necesito estar al lado de ti!, ni estarte cuidando a cada rato  
contigo ya grande ya no necesito venir siempre porque te sientes sola, ¡yo supongo que ya tienes la capacidad de valerte por ti misma, yo ya puedo seguir sin tener que aguantarte ni soportarte..!— Se llevó las manos a la boca.

Me quede paralizada, quería decir algo pero mis labios apenas se movían — Ósea.. que ya.. no piensas que te necesito, ¡Que solo soy una carga para ti!— estaba echa una fiera pero más que nada el dolor me empezó a consumir por dentro.

— No quise decir eso, Zelda yo no..

— Ya entendí, soy un estorbo para tu felicidad, tus palabras fueron muy claras, ¿Sabes que? ¡Quédate con tu felicidad!, de todos modos nunca estás conmigo cuando más te necesito!, solo quiero ir a la escuela en Paz y tu puedes irte tranquila a estar con ese hombre, si te vas o te quedas es lo mismo — Con eso salí corriendo, oía a lo lejos sus gritos que llevaban mi nombre, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las lágrimas hacían que mi vista se nublara, realmente esto había sido demasiado para mí.

Nunca conocí a mi padre, no podía ver a mi madre con alguien más, simplemente no, pero lo que más me dolió fueron sus palabras, sentí que mi corazón se rompió al oír tales expresiones proviniendo de su boca, siempre me imagine que no me quería lo demasiado o que no me ponía mucha atención, porque estaba demasiado ocupada para estar conmigo, pero jamás ¡JAMÁS! imaginé que me tomara como un estorbo en su vida, era demasiado.

Ella misma lo dijo, aunque lo haya dicho sin querer, lo dijo, esas palabras salieron solas, pero salieron de su ser, de sus más profundos pensamientos y sentimientos, son palabras que jamás podré olvidar, palabras que sonaron una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras trataba de alejarme lo más posible de lo que creí imposible.

Que tu madre te diga eso, realmente es duro, nunca pensé, que llegara a tal grado.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que estaba a punto de llegar a la escuela, y que alguien venia caminando enfrente de mi.

No me importaba lo que pasaba a mí alrededor así que no me di cuenta.

— Ey tranquila — sentí como chocaba con alguien y después me tomó por los hombros con fuerza, pero a la vez con suavidad, pose mi vista al portador de esas cálidas manos.

Pude observar como un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azulinos me miraba, con un gesto de preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó con voz melodiosa.

— Si — apenas si pude articular la palabra, mi mente deba vueltas en lo que mi madre y yo nos dijimos, así que no le preste demasiada atención al chico aunque, su gesto hizo que me tranquilizara un poco y mi pulso también se calmara.

— ¿Te ocurre algo malo? — me volvió a preguntar.

— No — dije sin pensar a pesar de que mis ojos decían lo contrario.

— Pues nadie llora si no es por una razón, las chicas bonitas no lloran — me dijo en tono tranquilizador, mi corazón se paro en seco por tales palabras.

— Gra...cias — dije a duras penas.

— Recuerda, de nada sirve llorar, solo debes desahogarte, pero nadie se merece tus lágrimas —

Eso me llegó al corazón, y las palabras que decían mi collar retumbaron en mi mente _"_ No importa que pase, nunca estarás sola" no hay luz sin oscuridad siempre decía mi padre, no importa en cuán difícil sea el momento por el que pases, siempre llegara alguien que te anime y proteja. Pero aun así me sentía mal por lo de mi madre, sin embargo bajo esos brazos me sentía más tranquila. Algo vino rápido a mi mente.

— ¿¡Qué hora es!? — dije rompiendo el momento.

— Son las seis con cuarenta y cin.. — ni si quiera lo dejé terminar pues me eche a correr, alguien me esperaba y con ella no podía llegar tarde.

— ¡Gracias! — aunque ese muchacho no haya hecho la gran cosa, me sentí con la necesidad de agradecerle, la verdad jamás olvidare esas palabras y ese encuentro.

* * *

Luego de unos cinco minutos, llegué al patio principal de la escuela, la cual estaba sumamente abarrotada de jóvenes, unos emocionados por otro año más, otros estaban que se caían delos nervios, ósea los nuevos, y otros, estaban que se caían, pero del sueño, dos meses de despertarte a las doce de la tarde y de un día para otro levantarte a estas horas, era muy difícil para muchos, entre ese grupo sabia que hallaría persona la persona que busco.

Ella estaba en una banca dormida y recargada, en una persona que no conozco, y les puedo asegurar que ella tampoco, esta se queda dormida donde caiga.

Corrí y llegue a su lado, el muchacho dónde estaba recargado también estaba dormido.

— _"Tal para cual" —_ sonreí para mí misma, a pesar de lo que ocurrió.

Me acerque a su oído y...

— ¡Midna despierta! — la pobre twilight se despertó, al igual que el otro joven y los dos cayeron, uno sobre otro.

— ¡Midna te conseguiste un novio! — le dije divertida con el propósito de hacerla enojar: Misión cumplida. Se puso como tomate lo cual es algo raro en ella teniendo en cuenta como es.

— ¡Quítate! — le dijo rápido al pelirrojo que estaba encima de ella en pose comprometedora. El pobre muchacho solo se levantó y se fue corriendo.

— ¿Te gusta? — le pregunté de forma burlona.

— ¡No, wuera del demonio! — hizo una cara muy divertida lo cual hizo que riera con ganas, ella en momentos difíciles es la que me saca una sonrisa, pero mi gesto cambio a uno sombrío al recordar eso.

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara? —

— Mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad — mencione desanimada.

— ¿Te casas con Vilán? — quise reírme pero no pude y ella lo noto — Tu mamá...

— Si — dije sin rodeos.

— Ey tranquila, no te acongojes — me consoló en tono dulce — todo estará bien, por ahora hay que divertirnos, habrá caras nuevas quien sabe tal vez salga un galán, anímate, tenemos que vernos bien, no llorando —

Ella tenía razón debía animarme — de acuerdo —

— Oye, creo que ya te me adelantaste a lo de prepararnos para los galanes — me dio una vuelta y me miro con picaría.

— Si, si deja de juzgar —.

— Pero te sienta bien, eso es más estilo mío pero, te hace falta algo — Ella se agacho, mis calcetas que estaban a mis rodillas, las doblo hasta que quedaron a mis tobillos, dejando ver que mi falda me llegaba a un poco arriba de la rodilla,  
luego me abrió un poco el cuello de la camisa y me desacomodo algo la corbata, después me desfajo.

— Shauu linda, ¡Que sensual! — La sangre se me subió a las mejillas, parecía un volcán a punto de explotar — Me gusta cómo te vez, ni muy niña buena ni muy ... como te digo.. Ni muy Ilia ósea ni muy igualada. —

Voltee tanto los ojos que les podría jurar que casi se me salen: Ilia

Mi némesis de toda la vida, una joven de nuestra misma edad, egoísta, mala, creída y presumida, piensa que es la gran cosa y que es mejor que los demás.

Y no se diga de Malon, esa pelirroja también me hace la vida imposible, ellas no se llevan para nada bien, mientras Midna y yo somos como el Yin y el yang ellas son como el agua y el aceite, el día y la noche, a veces no soportan ni verse las caras, fingen ser buenas amigas pero tampoco pueden verse ni en pintura, son tan diferentes pero a la vez idénticas: Rubia más pelirroja mala combinación.

Solo hay algo que las une: su odio hacia a mí, tratan de hacerme la vida cuadritos, pero nunca las dejo.

Ellas son tan engreídas que se pelean entre sí para ver quién es la más popular o la mejor, realmente me dan asco, no se cual es peor, probablemente Ilia la cual lleva mas tiempo odiándome. Nunca e entendido por que me odian tanto, nunca hice nada para que se enojaran, e intentado hablar con ellas hace mucho tiempo pero mis esfuerzos han sido en vano.

¡Y no se diga de sus séquitos! un grupo de muchachas sin cerebro que se dejan manipular por ese par de muestra todo, hacen lo que ellas pidan, además ¡son unas salvajes! una vez una me mordió el pie eso no fue bonito.

— Ya mejor vamos adentro — Le dije.

Entramos al instituto, un edificio grande color café y rojo, tiene un gran patio al frente y uno más grande atrás, al lado del también está la secundaria "Hyrule Warriors" ellos tienen el mismo uniforme, solo que el bordado es una "H" y una "W" y del otro lado está la primaria trifuerza de las diosas, su uniforme también es el mismo y su bordado es una "T" y una "D", comparten casi el mismo patio ya que el de la preparatoria es el principal, pero puedes ver un grandísimo campus, así que también puedes ver a niños y adolescentes en todo el lugar, yo estudio en este instituto desde que tengo memoria, son como tres escuelas en una, mencionando que es una de las mejores del país eh aquí la razón por la que estoy aquí.

En la entrada había un gran cartel que decía: Bienvenidos.

Caminábamos por los pasillos, buscando un salón que tuviera nuestro grupo "2: B", siempre hemos sido el mismo grupo.

Mientras caminábamos, todas las mirabas se postraban en mi, lo cual me puso incomoda, ¿Me habrán visto llorar? ¿O acaso será otra cosa?

Preste más atención a sus miradas: los hombres me miraban con picaría y algunas mujeres enojadas, si comprobado miraron como venia vestida.

Subimos dos pisos y al fondo encontramos un salón que decía 2:B.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que decidimos pasar, todavía no eran las siete así que no había ningún profesor. Observe el salón, tenía como veinte asientos, un escritorio café y una pizarra verde, vi a mis compañeros, casi estaban todos : Ilia, Malon, Grusi, Ruto, Cocu, Gruyo, Mikau, Lulu, Shad, Mido, Ashei todos estaban, menos alguien...

— Lana — dije de manera triste casi como un suspiro, Lana Midna y yo estudiamos toda nuestra vida aquí en este instituto, después en cuarto de primaria, llego Grusi, las cuatro nos volvimos inseparables, pero el año pasado sus padre murieron, así que ella y su hermana mayor Cya, tuvieron que irse a su pueblo para estar con su familia.

Ella siempre me apoyaba, en las buenas y en las malas siempre estábamos una para la otra, sin importar que hora o día fuera, siempre nos consolábamos, y dábamos ánimos, realmente me duele que ella ya no esté aquí, no sé cómo aguantare estos dos años más de escuela sin ella, solo saldré viva de aquí gracias a Grusi y Midna, siempre pensé que estaríamos juntas, prometí ir a verla, algún día, y ella prometió que vendría, siempre estamos en contacto pero no es igual, también prometimos que jamás nos olvidaríamos, que a pesar de todo siempre las cuatro seremos las mejores amigas, el cuarteto inseparable "Las comadres" espero que todas cumplamos ese voto.

Sin que me diera cuenta una lágrima estaba escurrierndo por mi mejilla, y cayó al piso, una lagrima llena de nostalgia.

— Oye yo también la extraño — me consoló Midna. Lo único que pude hacer fue una sonrisa medio chueca.

— ¡Midna, Zelda! —Oímos que una voz femenina nos hablaba.

— ¡Grusi! — dijimos al mismo tiempo, Grusi realmente es una gran amiga, es de esas que nunca te abandonan, sin poder evitarlo me eche en sus brazos y empecé a llorar, me llegaba un sentimiento horrible el no poder tener a Lana en esos momentos, mas teniendo en cuenta lo que paso con mi madre.

— Shhh ya tranquila, todo estará bien — Me decía, mientras me acariciaba el pelo, yo solo asentí.

— Oye calma, ella no hubiera querido vernos sufrir anda vamos a sentarnos — me dijo con delicadeza, yo limpie mis lágrimas, y asentí para después irnos a sentar.

En eso sono el timbre.

Una profesora, de pelo rojo como el fuego, vestida con un traje blanco, de piel morena entró.

— Buenos días a todos, yo seré su asesora, mi nombre es Nabooru — Dijo amistosamente la mujer de curvas llamativas y ojos amarillos — También les daré la clase de Física, les daré clase el lunes martes y jueves a las dos primeras horas — Decía la maestra mientras casi todos apuntaban, digo casi por Cooker nada más miraba a la profesora.

— Bien hoy veremos .. — la maestra fue interrumpida, por el sonido de que tocaban la puerta — adelante.

— Profesora Nabooru le traigo a los nuevos alumnos — Dijo una joven pelirroja, por su aspecto yo digo que a de ser de las jóvenes que ayudan en las escuelas — Claro Marin pasa.

La chica pasó con cuatro alumnos, yo no prestaba atención pues estaba sumida en mis más profundos pensamientos.

Entraron tres muchachos y una joven.

— Bien queridos alumnos, bienvenidos a su nuevo grupo y escuela yo soy la profesora Nabooru, su asesora — se presentó amablemente la profesora — ahora dígannos sus nombres, sin pena.

— Yo soy Saria.. Deku Tree — dijo con timidez la joven, ella es de estatura muy pequeña, tanto que podían confundirla con una niña, al parecer es de una raza llamada kokiri, son como niños que nunca crecen Mido también es así, tiene ojos azules y pelo corto de color verde.

—Muy bien Saria, ahora, tu preséntate — le dijo al peli azul.

— Mi nombre es Ivan, Ivan Zuckerverg— el muchacho es alto y de ojos violetas, a muchas se les fue el alma al verlo, parece buen chico, aunque es raro que solo tenga un apellido.

— De acuerdo sigues tú — Señalo al pelirrojo.

— Yo soy Alex Saverin Hugues — a Midna se le fue el aire al ver que era el muchacho con el cual estaba dormido.

— Perfecto, y por ultimo...—

— Link Forester Lost Woods — Por Inercia voltee a ver de quien era esa voz que se me hacía familiar, y melodiosa al oír.

¡Por Nayru Farore y Din! Es el chico que me animo hace un rato, ahora que lo contemplo mejor puedo apreciarlo, sus ojos azules, su pelo rubio todo desordenado, su perfil, me quedo embobada viéndolo, quiero pero no puedo apartar mi vista, y para colmo el me devuelve la mirada sonriéndome, demonios me reconoció, a todas se nos callo la baba, pero a pesar de es el solo me miraba a mi.

Y aquí es donde comenzamos...

* * *

 **Comentarios**

Buenoooooo espero que les esté gustando, este fanfic, se me ocurrió ayer, estaba con mi hermana y mi mama en el teatro, donde la escuela de mi hermana (no mi hermana) bailaron baile folclórico, en eso en unos de los bailes salió una pareja, una muchacha que quería a uno y el no, después el le empieza a gustar pero ella lo rechaza, estuvo bonito.

El caso es que de eso, me vino todo esto!

En el camión devuelta a casa me la pase dormida tratando de hacer esto y desarrollarlo y...

 **BAAAMM**

SALIO ESTO aclaro de una vez, primero zelda relata la historia pero después va el povs de link y después yo narro, tal vez de vez en cuando salgan sus puntos de vista, espero que les guste.

Se me hace súper chistoso que Link se llame guardabosque, bosque perdido, jaja pero suena mejor en inglés, NO JUZGUEN ESO!

Sus comentarios son súper bien recibidos lean y dejen. (Me inspire en la canción some like you de adel solo si pongo una cancion que tenga que ver con el sentimiento que le tengo que poner al escrito, solo así sale bien ;)

AS..TA.. LU..EGO!

 **Att sheika 360**

 **Soy Sheika 360 y apruebo este fic xD**


	2. Capitulo 2: Perspectiva Diferente

**_Capitulo dos: Perspectiva diferente_**

El despertador no para de sonar, es molesto pues lo único que quería esa mañana era dormir. Lamentablemente no podía, pues era mi primer día de clases, en mi nueva escuela, el instituto de Hyrule, en las preparatoria Leyendas de Hyrule.  
No es que para mí sea difícil adaptarme, pero siempre he estudiado en casa, o si no cada vez que entro a una escuela y me cambian es lo mismo, hago amigos y después "Adiós adiós" digo cada vez, pues el año pasado me cambiaron tres veces de escuela, no vallan a pensar que soy un desastroso descomunal, un rebelde sin causa, nada que ver, es solo que mi Tío Aaron y yo nos mudamos mucho, ya que él no había encontrado un buen trabajo.

Es por eso que nos mudamos aquí, por que el encontró un trabajo con el cual él puede pagar el instituto y yo pueda "Obtener la educación que él nunca pudo gozar" realmente valoro su esfuerzo.

Yo vivía en Ordon, un pueblo lejos de la capital de Hyrule, siempre he estado con mi tío, mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando yo apenas era un niño muy pequeño como para recordarlos, desde ese entonces él me ha cuidado lo cual le agradezco en sobremanera, él no tenía la responsabilidad de cuidarme, ni de alimentarme cuando apenas era un infante, no tenía la responsabilidad de darme cariño, sin embargo lo hizo y nunca me ha dejado solo, a él le dolió mucho la muerte de mis padres pues era hermano de mi papa.

Siempre me platica cosas de ellos, como se conocieron, como eran, a que se dedicaban, dice que soy la imagen viva de mi padre, "Son idénticos _en especial en lo terco y flojo"_ siempre dice, me platica que mi mamá era sumamente bella, y que he heredado sus ojos, con ese brillo especial, lleno de esperanza alegría y bondad, nunca me he dado cuenta de ello, es por eso que mi tío siempre me dice que hasta en lo despistado me parezco a mi padre

"Este lugar es perfecto" decía mi tío a cada momento desde que llegamos hace un par de semanas, y que aquí es donde terminare mis estudios, dos años en una sola escuela: nuevo record.

El despertador seguía sonando y yo no me despertaba.

— ¡Link ya es hora de despertarte! — Me hablaba mi tío, empezó a jalarme de los pies con tal de sacarme de la cama: Misión fallida.

— ¡Link no puedes quedarte pegado a las cobijas! — pero su voz para mi sonaba muy lejos.

— Voy a contar…—

— ¡Ay no, no cuentes! — renegué desde las cobijas

— ¡Uno...!

— Ya voy — Dije a duras penas. Me levante de la cama, y pude observar al hombre que tenía en frente.

Un hombre algo regordete, además de algo calvo, fornido y con bigote: El hombre que considero padre.

— Hay Link, eres un excelente muchacho pero debes admitir que ni un camión te levanta de la cama — Me dijo con los brazo en jarras de manera desaprobatoria.

— Es que últimamente tengo mucho sueño — bostece y talle los ojos, pero es cierto, tal vez eso de las mudanzas me afecta más de lo que creo.

— Tu siempre tienes sueño — Dijo riendo. —Bueno ya que estas despierto, cámbiate, y después baja a desayunar —

Yo asentí y como rayo entre al baño para ducharme, con ese baño termine de despertarme, y las energías me volvieron, cada vez que me tallaba quitaba cualquier rastro de pesadez y flojera.

Después de eso me vestí, en mis otras escuelas no usaba uniforme, así que me debería de acostumbrar.

Me puse mi gorro verde, un gorro que llevo desde que tengo memoria, regalo de mi madre, y baje a las escaleras.

Mi tío estaba en la mesa con el desayuno listo, panqueques, un par de huevos tocino y jugo recién exprimido de naranja.

— ¿Y bien Link como te sientes? —

— Pues normal, nunca he ido a una escuela como esa así que será interesante — Dije mientras bañaba mis panqueques en miel y me llevaba un bocado a la boca.

— Espero que hagas buenos amigos —.

— Si tal vez — Susurre.

El resto del desayuno fue tranquilo y silencioso.

Mi tío y yo salimos de la casa, para dirigirnos a la escuela, decidimos caminar para hablar un rato. Hablábamos de cosas triviales, sobre su nuevo trabajo en una constructora, también hablamos de la escuela, veníamos riendo y estábamos felices.

— Por cierto Link... —En eso mi tío me quita el gorro de la cabeza.

— ¡Oye!—

— Lo siento, pero este es un instituto, no puedes entrar con eso — Me dijo mientras lo guardaba en mi mochila.

— Pero...—

—Pero nada, puedes llevarlo en tu mochila pero no puesto — Intente contradecirlo pero a él nadie le gana, ese gorro es muy importante para mí, pero tiene razón, es mejor que él me lo quite y lo pueda llevar a la mochila, a que algún profesor me lo arrebate y le tenga que decir adiós para siempre.

— De acuerdo — le respondí con molestia. En un par de minutos nos encontrábamos, en la entrada del gran edificio rojo.

Era algo temprano pues los pasillos estaban solos, pero, como soy de los nuevos, tenía que llegar para que mi tío hablara con el director.

— ¿La oficina del director? — Le pregunto a una muchacha pelirroja.

— Al fondo y a la derecha — Respondió amablemente.

Luego de darle las gracias, fuimos a su oficina.

Un hombre adulto con canas y ojos azules nos recibió, tenía aspecto de saber controlar a toda una escuela, a simple vista daba algo de nervios, pero mantenía un semblante apacible y amable.

— ¡Buenos días señor Aaron! — saludo el director con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días director Rauru — respondió — dijeron que antes de que Link entrara a clases, tenía que venir aquí.

— Correcto, una joven lo llevara a su aula cuando suene el timbre, por ahora necesito hablar con usted. — Dijo dirigiéndose a mi tío.

— Por supuesto, Link por que no das un paseo por el campus en lo que hablamos, después me esperas en la entrada de acuerdo? — Yo asentí y deje que hablaran solos.

* * *

 _— Siéntate Aaron — dijo el director, una vez que entraron a su oficina y se aseguraron que estuvieran solos — Créeme he intentado de todo, Link es un excelente estudiante  
tiene buenas calificaciones, es estudioso, y no causa problemas, sin embargo no pude convencer a nadie  
de la secretaria, dicen que si quieres que el muchacho estudie aquí, tendrás que pagar, lo siento amigo solo te darán un mes — dijo el hombre mayor con pesadez realmente se sentía mal por no poder ayudar a su  
amigo de años, pero era cierto hizo lo que pudo pero la secretaria de educación no dio un brazo a retorcer._

 _— Temía que esto pasara — dijo Aaron llevándose las manos a la cabeza — Apenas pude conseguir un trabajo  
no puedo irme, no cuando acabo de llegar no puedo hacerle eso a Link es demasiado  
y lo sabes, estoy de deudas hasta el cuello, y no tengo a nadie que me ayude, no puedo decirle a Link, no quiero preocuparlo, sé que si se entera, es capaz de salir de la escuela para trabajar día y noche, sin descanso no quiero  
que sufra por mi culpa, las escuelas están abarrotadas de gente no hay cupo en ningún lugar,  
además quiero que haga amigos en una escuela normal, y que no tenga que estudiar por medio de una computadora, el no merece la vida que tiene, y aun así la acepta.— expreso dolido._

 _— Lo lamento demasiado Aaron, realmente quiero ayudarte pero estoy en las mismas, apenas puedo salir adelante —_

 _— No te preocupes, yo sé que hiciste lo que pudiste, solo espero poder hallar una solución—_

 _— Por supuesto que la encontrarás — trato de animarlo Rauru — tratare de ayudarte por cualquier otro medio, tienes que salir adelante sea como sea, por ti y por Link, ese muchacho, tiene suerte de tenerte, y tú tienes suerte de tenerlo._

 _-Enlazar..._

* * *

Yo caminaba por todo el campus sin una dirección fija. Admiraba lo que era estar en una verdadera escuela, esta, estaba llena de árboles el pasto estaba húmedo por la recién brisa de la mañana, poco a poco iban llegando unos cuantos alumnos, a lo largo del patio miraba a unos cuantos niños jugar, debía ser divertido ir a una escuela donde estudies casi toda tu vida.

Seguía caminando, pase por la explanada, la cancha de futbol, por el gimnasio, también di una vuelta por la secundaria y por la primaria, realmente es una escuela muy bonita, y grande, hoy sentiré lo que se siente, estudiar en un lugar como este, en eso me entró la emoción y no pude evitar sonreír.

Si lo que mi tío decía era cierto, entonces por fin terminaría mis estudios basicos en una preparatoria estable, aunque no lo admitiera, empecé hacerme ideas, hallar buenos amigos, convivir con compañeros y maestros, y quien sabe tal vez encontrar a una compañera que este conmigo durante este par de años.

— _" De que será un buen año será un muy buen año" —_ Pensé para mis adentros.

Seguí caminando, mientras yo pensaba y hacia planes en mi mente, una chica corría hacía mi dirección, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya había chocado con ella.

— Ey tranquila — le dije sosteniéndola por los hombros, sus mejillas estaban mojadas y sus ojos rojos, estaba llorando, no sé qué fue lo que sentí, pero me dolió verla así, parecía que había pasado un mal rato.

Ella voltio a verme pero parecía que su vista estaba perdida y su mente en otro mundo.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunte no sabía por qué pero me preocupe, era una chica muy bonita de cabellos largos y rubios, por un momento me quede admirándola en ese estado de debilidad.

— Si — apenas si pudo decir

— ¿Te ocurre algo malo? — volví a preguntar, no era de mi incumbencia pero me vi con la necesidad de hacerlo.

— No — dijo a pesar de que sus ojos cual zafiro profundos como el mar decían lo contrario, no sabía mentir, eso quedaba claro, no quería hablar de eso, tal vez fue algo duro para ella, me daba un sentimiento ver esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas que no merecían caer de ellos.

— Pues nadie llora si no es por una razón, las chicas bonitas no lloran — las palabras salieron de mi boca, sin que me diera cuenta, como si mi corazón hablara en vez de mi razón.

— Gra...cias — me dijo apartando la vista.

— Recuerda, de nada sirve llorar, solo debes desahogarte, pero nadie se merece tus lágrimas — le dije lo que una vez me dijeron a mí, un consejo que nunca olvidare

Sentí como me miraba con confusión, pero también sentí como su pulso se calmó, y se relajó un poco, ella cerro sus ojos y dio un profundo suspiro que salieron de sus finos labios ligeramente rosados, dejando atrás un poco de su pesar, me alegre por dentro que estuviera mejor, al menos la ayude un poco, eso creo.

— ¿¡Qué hora es!? — pregunto de un momento a otro, dándome un pequeño susto.

Mire mi reloj — Son las seis con cuarenta y cin.. — antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra ella ya estaba alejándose.

— ¡Gracias! — me grito una vez lejos, no sé por qué pero le dedique una sonrisa sincera, y me despedí con la mano.

* * *

Estaba en la entrada esperando a mi Tío, pensaba un poco en lo que paso hace unos minutos.

— " _Espero que arregle lo que le dolia" —_ Pensé, me la pase así durante un par de minutos concentrado en mis más profundos pensamientos.

— Listo Link, es hora de que valla a trabajar a la constructora — Dijo mi tío con algo de desánimo, haciendo que "despertara" de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Oye te paso algo? — le pregunte, tal vez el tiempo que estuvo platicando con el director le paso algo, pues él no es así, siempre está animado y activo.

— ¡No, no! — Corrigió rápido su semblante — Es que estoy algo cansado es todo, anda entra que te esperan— Me dio un abrazo y unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda. Camine hacia la joven pelirroja que estaba en las escaleras de la entrada, me di la vuelta, y mire a mi tío, el hombre que se ha esforzado por cuidarme y darme un techo donde vivir, él estaba despidiéndose con una mano.

Yo he oído, que muchos niños lloran cuando es su primer día de clases, pues les cuesta separarse de sus madres, las cuales han estado con ellos durante sus pocos y cortos años de vida, en mis otras escuelas era normal, pero después de tanto tiempo creo que al fin comprendo a esos niños que patalean y lloriquean con tal de estar con sus madres hasta llegar al punto de colgarse de sus piernas, o escabullirse para encontrar una salida.

Es curioso, pero si sentí algo, algo dentro de mí, no sé cómo explicarlo, no fue un sentimiento de dolor o tristeza mucho menos ganas de llorar, si no como... Nostalgia.

Le respondí con una sonrisa, y me despedí también con la mano, la joven cerró la puerta y caminamos por el pasillo.

 _— Cuídate, Link, cuídate mucho.. — suspiro Aaron con pesar, mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba aire..._

Caminamos por el pasillo, subimos dos pisos y llegamos a un aula que tenía escrito "2:B", el cual sería mi próximo grupo.

Afuera del salón había dos chicos más uno pelirrojo y el otro peli azul, también había una chica de cabellos verdes y de estatura baja.

— Ahora vuelvo no se vallan — Dijo la muchacha que nos acompañaba, creo que se llama Marin.

— Hola — saludo el de cabello azul y ojos morados — Soy Iván mucho gusto en conocerte — Dijo extendiéndome la mano, sin duda la estreche y correspondí a su sonrisa.

— Yo soy Saria — dijo con timidez la pequeña.

— Yo Alex — dijo sonriente el de ojos cafés — y ¿tu? — me preguntó.

\- La soja Enlace -

— Bueno de ahora en adelante seremos compañeros — hablo Iván, ellos parecían buenos chicos, y al igual que yo eran nuevos, y no conocían la escuela, tal vez con ellos podría entenderme.

— Listo — llego Marin, ahora traía un par de papeles.

Ella toco la puerta, se escuchó un _adelante_ — Profesora Nabooru le traigo a los nuevos alumnos —

— Claro Marin pasa.

Los cuatro entramos, todos los que estaban sentados en el aula dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirarnos, menos una joven de pelos rubios, no pude verla pues estaba con la mirada perdida y ocultaba su rostro.

No le quite la mirada de encima.

— Bien queridos alumnos, bienvenidos a su nuevo grupo y escuela yo soy la profesora Nabooru, su asesora — se presentó amablemente la profesora — ahora dígannos sus nombres, sin pena.

— Yo soy Saria... Deku Tree — dijo la peliverde, al parecer es algo tímida.

—Muy bien Saria, ahora, tu preséntate — le dijo al peli azul.

— Mi nombre es Iván, Iván Zuckerverg— vi como muchas tomaron una bocada de aire al verlo, pero solo dijo un apellido ¿Me pregunto por qué?

— De acuerdo sigues tú — Señalo al pelirrojo.

— Yo soy Alex Saverin Hugues — una pelirroja de piel pálida empezó a toser, como si se le hubiera ido el alma.

— Perfecto, y por ultimo...—

— Link Forester Lost Woods — dije, sin apartar la mirada de la chica rubia que escondia su rostro. Ella al oírme levanto la mirada.

Pude darme cuenta que era la joven que hace un rato lloraba, la que por una extraña razón, hizo que el corazón se me parara en seco al verla de nuevo, y que ahora sería mi compañera de clases, no pude hacer más que regalarle una sonrisa, proveniente de mi ser.

A veces el destino hace las cosas por una razón...

* * *

 **Comentarios finales**

Bien este capítulo salió como pan caliente.

Muy rápido, para que en dos semanas ya no publique xD no es cierto por eso aprovechare que ahora estoy inspirada y ya tenga más tiempo para escribir lo más posible y cuando ya no pueda escribir, no estar tan retrasada xD

atte

Sheika 360, y apruebo este fanfic xD


	3. Capitulo 3: Nuevas amistades

_La legenda de Zelda no es mío._

 _Comentarios al final_

* * *

Sus miradas, no se separaban, era como si estuvieran conectados, tal como dos polos opuestas que se atraen, se quedaron un buen rato tratando de asimilar la jugada que el destino les había hecho al ponerlos en el mismo salón.

— Permítanme un momento, mientras yo arreglo algo con Marin ustedes siéntense donde gusten — les dijo a los nuevos.

Zelda aparto la mirada hacia la ventana que tenía a un lado.

— ¿Oye que tienes? — Le pregunto Midna desde atrás.

— Na... nada — contesto tratando de evadir su mirada.

Al lado de Zelda estaba un asiento desocupado, el que Lana siempre usaba y vio como Link se sentó, aunque no supo por que la joven entro en pánico, había llorado y comportado de una manera "Imprudente" con alguien que no conocía, estaba nerviosa pues no sabía que le preguntaría, o que le diría.

— Hola — La saludo cortésmente el joven.

— Ho...hola — le respondió la rubia sin darle la cara.

— Nos conocimos hace rato ¿Lo recuerdas? — pregunto tímidamente, no quería hacer algo que la molestara.

Zelda se aclaró la garganta — Si — contesto algo seca, a pesar de todo por lo que pasaba, no le gustaba mucho mostrar sus sentimientos a otras personas que no sean sus amigas y menos a un desconocido.

— Me llamo Link — le dijo el amablemente.

— Zelda — respondió. El joven entendió la distancia, y que se sentía incomoda con su presencia.

— ¿Si estás bien? — No pudo evitar preguntar, a pesar de la actitud de su compañera, sentía curiosidad.

— Si estoy bien — respondió ahora dándole la cara, no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa por la actitud con la que le hablaba, el solo estaba siendo amable, cualquiera lo seria — Estoy bien no te preocupes — le volvió a decir ahora con un tono más suave.

El joven se sintió algo aliviado con el cambio de voz, sin embargo la joven todavía se portó algo distante.

— Bien chicos, vamos a empezar — llego la profesora, ahora sí que rescatando a la muchacha de un momento incomodo — hoy analizaremos que es física, tecnología y ciencia, dado que los libros llegan en un par de días, trabajaremos con el cuaderno, apunten fecha bloque...

Zelda apuntaba como robot, sin embargo su mente estaba en otro mundo, sentía las miradas curiosas de Grusi y Midna, pero tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, estaba el problema de su madre, habían discutido muy fuerte, no sabría que hacer, cuando llegara a su casa y la viera, simplemente no podía.

Tarde o temprano ella tendría que conocer al hombre con el que su madre conservaba relación, tenía un mal presentimiento, no estaba segura pero sabía que algo malo pasaría, también estaba lo de Lana, se sentía muy mal al no poder estar con ella, estaba sola a pesar de tener a Midna y a Grusi, seria difícil empezar el año, pero tenía que continuar con la frente en alto.

Entre tantos pensamientos, pensó en el joven que conoció, Link, al parecer era un joven lindo amigable, y ella lo trato con sequedad, sus emociones y nervios la hicieron comportarse así, no quería ser grosera pero tampoco quería que le hiciera preguntas ni nada.

— _¡Que tonta Zelda! —_ Se golpeó mentalmente pues si lo hacía en realidad pensarían que estaba loca — _el solo era amigable, y tú lo tratas mal, ni que lo hiciera por otra cosa, debo pedirle disculpas._

Ella voltio para donde él estaba, quería ver si lo había hecho sentir mal o algo, se quedó viéndolo, debía reconocer que se veía muy bien con el semblante concentrado, se veía guapo.

Esta vez sí se golpeó en la frente, llamando la atención del chico: la pillo viéndolo. Link le regalo una amigable y bella sonrisa, no hacía falta disculparse, con ese gesto le demostró que todo estaba bien, le devolvió la sonrisa y aparto la mirada ruborizada.

* * *

Suena la campana de la escuela, dando así al esperado receso.

— No olviden estudiar los conceptos de aceleración y fuerza — recordó la profesora Nabooru a los alumnos.

Link voltio y vio a Zelda y sus amigas salir por la puerta, tuvieron un rencuentro no muy amigable pero con la última mirada, pudo ver que trataba de disculparse así que todo estaba bien.

— Hola ¿Link, verdad? — el muchacho se viro al oír una voz femenina que le hablaba, vio que era una joven de pelo corto y ojos verdes alta y delgada, era una joven bonita lo cual le llamo la atención.

— Hola — la saludo el muchacho, por la voz que uso la muchacha se podía ver que era amigable.

— Mi nombre es Ilia, mucho gusto — Ilia le extendió la mano y Link la estrecho con gusto.

— Oye quería preguntar... —

— ¡Hola! — Llego una pelirroja, piel pálida y ojos azules — me llamo Malon, un gusto en conocerte Link — dijo con tono amigable y una sonrisa que engañaría a cualquiera.

— Quería ver si... — la muchacha fue interrumpida por Ilia.

— Hola Malon, estaba platicando con Link así que te pido que...—

— ¿Que, que? — pregunto Malon con los brazos en jarras.

— Que si podrías dejarnos hablar — concluyo la ojiverde.

— Ilia — dijo con los puños cerrados

— Malon — dijo Iilia rechinando los dientes

— ¡Cocu! — Llego un castaño interrumpiendo la plática-pelea de chicas — hola, hola, mi nombre es Cocu un gusto Link — dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

— Cocu, no sé si te distes cuenta pero estamos hablando ¿Puedes irte? — le pidió Malon.

— ¿Es tuyo este salón? — le cuestiono.

— No —

— Entonces no — las muchachas lo fulminaron con la mirada, Cocu les arruino sus planes.

— Bueno, nosotras nos vamos — Dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a Cocu con mirada asesina para después mirar a Link y cambiar su semblante a uno amable y con cara coqueta — un gusto en conocerte Link — después Ilia tomo a Malon con desagrado y salieron.

— De la que te salve amigo — le dijo el castaño dándose la oportunidad de respirar.

— ¿Por qué?, ellas parecían buenas personas — dijo con inocencia el rubio, se notaba que no las conocía, pero era el primer día de clases tenía mucho que aprender y para eso estaba Cocu.

— Bueno chico, me ofreceré para enseñarte la escuela ¿qué te parece? —

— ¿Tu, enseñarme la escuela? —

— Claro, trato de ser amable y trabajador por primera vez en mi vida no lo arruines — le advirtió señalándolo

— De acuerdo, pero — Voltio hacia Iván y Alex que todavía estaban sentados, al parecer no tenían nada que hacer, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven.

— Oigan Alex, Iván vengan con nosotros —

— ¡Si vamos!, entre más grande la bola, mejor — dijo emocionado el castaño.

— Claro por qué no — dijo Iván recogiendo sus cosas, se echó la mochila al hombro y fue con ellos — Vamos Alex.

El joven después de meditarlo decidió acompañarlos, de todos modos no tenía nada que hacer y no conocía a nadie. Los cuatro muchachos salieron del salón y Cocu empezó a mostrarles la escuela, mientras les contaba historias rumores y chistes, junto con los apodos de profesores como "La ruca" "Mastodonte" o cosas como "La guayaba", desde el primer paso que dieron juntos al salir del salón, desde ese momento, empezó una amistad que con el tiempo se iría fortaleciendo.

* * *

Zelda y sus dos amigas estaban haciendo fila en la cafetería.

— Oye Zel ¿Y que fue eso, con el chico nuevo? — pregunto Midna mientras tomaba un sándwich.

— Es cierto, ¿apoco ya lo conocías? — pregunto Grusi, con picaría, ellas siempre malentendían todo, pero a un así eran buenas amigas.

— Es que me lo encontré, antes de que empezaran las clases, me tropecé con el mientras huía de mi mamá eso es todo — respondió tomando un jugo y un plato con uvas.

— Bueno si tú lo dices — Midna, acerco el plato a la cocinera, y la cocinera anciana saco un cucharon con algo que parecía una vasca no sabían si eran frijoles o engrudo.

— Paso — dijeron las tres en unísono.

— Extraño a Joana — dijo la twilight a sus amigas en forma de susurro — Lastima que la pusieron como consejera y ahora está Zenona de cocinera.

— ¿Preferirías a Zenona como consejera? — No hizo falta decir nada más, por la cara que puso Midna Zelda lo interpreto como un "No" rotundo

Después de tener sus alimentos en las bandejas, trataron de buscar una banca, pero todo estaba lleno.

— Oye sé que no quieres hablar del tema pero ¿Qué harás con el tema de tu mamá? — Preguntó Grusi, con curiosidad.

— La verdad no lo sé — ese problema le daba vueltas por toda la cabeza, todavía no captaba la idea de que su madre estuviera con alguien más — Si lo extendemos a largo plazo y sabiendo lo seria que es mi mama con sus relaciones, lo más seguro es que ellos lleguen al grado de contraer... — trago duro, la palabra simplemente no podía salir de su boca — matrimonio.

— ¡TONTA! — oyeron un chillido y un grito, las jóvenes se espantaron y con la mirada pudieron ver a cierta rubia empapada de jugo y a una pelirroja tratando de aguantar la risa.

— Ilia — dijeron las tres.

— ¡Lo siento mucho lo siento perdón! — decía cierta peliverde.

— Uuuuuuu — dijeron al mismo tiempo, al ver como Ilia estaba echa un desastre.

— Tsk pobre, ella es la nueva de nuestro salón, está acabada — dijo Midna haciendo cara de "Valió".

— Por favor déjame ayudarte — decía la pequeña joven, mientras con una servilleta trataba de limpiarle el jugo a la rubia, que estaba hecha una fiera.

— ¡No me toques!, eres una idiota ¡¿Estas ciega o que!? ¡Arruinaste mis zapatos y mi cabello! —

— Voy por más servilletas — dijo la pequeña mientras tomaba su bandeja que tenía solo un sándwich, pero no se esperó que se resbalaría con el mismo jugo, y el sándwich paso a dar a la cabeza de la ojiverde.

— ¡Estúpida! — Grito — ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Eres una torpe, tonta, eres un desastre! ¡Nadie te querrá a su lado! ¡No te fijas por donde caminas, mejor lárgate de aquí, en esta escuela no necesitamos más mediocres como tú! ¡Eres una desgracia! — Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Hay por favor! ¿Quieres llorar? — Preguntó Ilia con arrogancia — ¡Yo también tengo ganas, solo fíjate como dejaste mi cabello, tardaran mucho en quitarme este tomate! — Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por las mejillas de la peliverde — ¡No seas chillona, niña mediocre!, pero es lo que te mereces sufre llora ¡LLORA! — todos los amigos de Ilia y sus sequitos empezaron a reírse haciendo que la pequeña llorara aún más.

Zelda por dentro era un tornado, no podía ver como Ilia la humillaba y nadie intervenía haciéndose de la vista gorda, hasta uno que otro profesor pasaba y hacia caso omiso de la situación, debería darles vergüenza, no hacer nada solo porque el padre de Ilia es rico y tenía poder para quitarlos hasta de su puesto si Ilia se lo pedía.

Ella no podía ver eso e ignorarlo, una cosa era que Ilia y Malon se comportaran así con ella, que la maltrataran y odiaran, pero ella sabía ponerlas en su lugar, sin embargo esto era diferente, estaban hablando de una pequeña joven nueva, le había pedido disculpas y esta solo la humillo más.

Todos se reían de ella, no podía creer como dentro del ese esquelético cuerpo había tanta maldad y desprecio, Ilia había caído muy muy bajo, y nadie tenía los pantalones para defender a la indefensa muchacha.

— No puede seguir viendo esto — Zelda frunció el ceño y le entrego su bandeja a Grusi, estaba muy enojada, no podía permitir que Ilia la humillara e hiciera llorar apenas en su primer día de clases. Alguien debía ponerla en su lugar, bajarla de la cúspide que había formado con todos los alumnos como simples piezas de ajedrez, donde se puso como jefa junto con Malon y las dos luchaban por el puesto de reina.

— ¡Espera Zelda no te metas a la boca del lobo! — Muy tarde, las advertencias de Grusi no hicieron efecto pues la rubia ya se encontraba enfrente de Ilia.

— ¡Esto se pondrá bueno¡ — Dijo Midna con emoción, mientras se acercaba a la pelea.

— ¡Ilia basta! — Le grito Zelda con voz autoritaria — Deja te ayudo — le dijo a la peliverde mientras la levantaba.

— ¡Y tú porque te metes tonta! — Ilia no podía soportar que Zelda interrumpiera su "entretenimiento" — Mejor vete con las de tu clase, ¡mediocre! —

— ¡Hey, hey! calmadita — dijo Midna acercándose, pero Zelda se interpuso.

— ¡A ellas no las metas! No puedo creer que seas así ¡Como te atreves a humillar a una persona de esta manera tan cruel! no tienes perdón —

— ¡Hay por favor! ella es una inepta ¡Nadie la querrá, deja que llore y tú no te metas si no quieres que te humille a ti también! ¡Lárguense! — la pequeña se fue corriendo mientras lloraba sin control.

— ¡Eres una bruja! — Le dijo Zelda con desprecio — ¡A la que nadie debería querer es a ti, humillas a todos! ¡Te crees la mejor de todos! ¿Pero sabes que eres? ¡NO ERES NA-DA! —

— Uuuuuuu — dijeron todos, empezaron a escucharse murmullos y todos miraban a la reacción de Ilia quien se había encolerizado por completo.

— ¿¡A si, y que piensas hacer!? ¿¡Acusarme con tu mama e ir a llorar con ella, para que me saque en su revista como la más mala del mundo!? — preguntó para después echarse a reír sonoramente.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Iras con tu querido papi a que me saque de la escuela por haber contra decido a su querida hija? — Las dos se miraron con odio, las dos podían hacerse las mismas cosas pues, sus padres tenían poder, Ilia simplemente lo haría, pero no podía contra Alma Harkinian, Zelda por otra parte jamás caería tan bajo ni se rebajaría a los juegos sucios e inmaduros de Ilia.

— Te estás pasando entrometida — Ilia cerro los puños y apretó los dientes con rabia.

— ¿En serio? y eso que no eh llegado a la mejor parte — Zelda tomo una rebanada de pastel que había en una bandeja y se la estampo en la cara mientras con el plato se la restregaba por toda la cara.

Todos miraban con asombro y nerviosismo la escena con los ojos como platos.

— Oh, oh — Dijo Grusi.

— ¡Te la aplicaron bien y bonito, Ilia cara de pastel! — Grito Midna, después de eso todos empezaron a gritar halagos hacia Zelda y empezaron a reírse.

— Con su permiso — Zelda no le presto atención a los demás y fue corriendo en busca de la muchacha que salió llorando.

* * *

Ya llevaba varios minutos buscando, por suerte la campana no había sonado, recorría pasillo por pasillo los cuales estaban solo pues todos estaban en el patio.

Se detuvo en seco al oír unos sollozos proviniendo del closet del conserje, Zelda abrió la puerta y se encontró con una pequeña peliverde. Ella tenía su rostro empapado de lágrimas, escondido entre sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Sin perder un solo momento lo rubia se arrodillo y la abrazo.

— Ya tranquila — le decía mientras le acariciaba su cabello corto — no te preocupes todo estará bien.

— Es que ella tiene razón — Dijo la peliverde entre sollozos — siempre eh sido torpe y tonta, nadie va a querer acercarse a mí, soy un desastre.

— Ey no digas eso ¿me entiendes? Jamás — le dijo Zelda en tono autoritario pero suave — Ilia es una grosera mal educada y mimada, siempre trata de humillar a los demás y se pone por encima de todos como si fuera la mejor del mundo, a ella no le importan los sentimientos de los demás.

— Pero aún tiene razón — dijo sin levantar al cara.

— ¡Claro que no! a pesar de que es tu primer día de clases, puedo ver que eres una joven bonita inteligente y amable, tu trataste de ayudar a Ilia y le pediste perdón, cualquier otra persona hubiera salido despavorida de ahí, eso solo demuestra lo amigable y humilde que eres — la reconforto. La joven levanto su rostro lloroso con semblante sorprendida.

— ¿Eso crees? —

— No lo creo, lo sé — afirmo mientras le limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas que todavía caían de sus ojos — jamás dejes que Ilia te trate mal ella no es nadie.

— Eso debe ser fácil para ti, he visto como la enfrentaste — dijo la joven a Zelda mientras sorbía por la nariz.

— Créeme no es nada fácil, a mi Ilia y Malon me han odiado desde que tengo memoria, y después de tantos años de humillación y desprecio sigo sin entender porque, pero he aprendido a enfrentarlas, yo jamás dejo que me hagan algo siempre las pongo en su lugar — le explico Zelda con una sonrisa, era cierto ella jamás se dejaba intimidar como otros.

— Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué me ayudaste cuando nadie más lo hizo? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Porque no podía permitir que se salieran con la suya una vez más, nadie se merece ese trato tan horrible, además tú eres una buena chica, no tenías por qué soportar eso —

— Gracias — le agradeció la peliverde mientras le daba un abrazo a Zelda.

— No es nada, pero ya no llores más, a mí una vez alguien me dijo que las muchachas bonitas no lloran — Zelda recordó las palabras que Link le dijo cuándo se conocieron esa mañana, y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlas.

— Tu si eres una buena persona, no como Ilia — le aseguro, la joven mientras se separaban a lo que Zelda rio.

— Oh vamos, Ilia no tenía por qué enojarse es más le hiciste un favor, a pesar de todo... el jugo de naranja le sienta bien — la joven rio ante el comentario de Zelda — ¡Es que es enserio!, y la hubieras visto unos minutos después, su cara estaba llena de pastel —

— ¿La llenaste de pastel? — Zelda asintió lo cual hizo que la peliverde soltara una carcajada sonora, dejando atrás todo rastro de tristeza y desconsolación.

— Vamos a la cafetería, tengo hambre — dijo la joven.

A Zelda le rugió el estómago con fuerza, recordando que tampoco había comido nada, la peliverde soltó una carcajada más fuerte lo cual hizo que Zelda también se riera.

— Si tienes razón —

— Espera un momento ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le pregunto Zelda.

— Saria —

— Zelda —

* * *

Volvieron a la cafetería, todos las miraban, unas de con enojo las cuales eran sequitos de Malon e Ilia y otros los miraban hasta con respeto, que Zelda haya salvado a Saria la puso como víctima así que nadie se rio de ella es más le daban ánimos y palabras de aliento, y el que Zelda haya desenmascarado a Ilia la puso como la heroína, eso le incomodaba un poco pues no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención.

— ¡Ey Zelda! — escucho como Grusi la llamaba sentada en una banca, con su bandeja de comida.

— ¡Zelda eres de lo MA - XI - MO! — Exclamo la twilight con asombro orgullo y admiración — Ahora que si sacaste tu lado fiero y protector, ¡Me encanta, buena manera de empezar el año! —

— Si ya ya — dijo Zelda quitándole importancia — Les presento a Saria, ella es nueva en el salón como pudieron ver —

— Hola — saludo saria tímida.

— ¡Vamos no seas tan tímida! — le dijo Midna, ella tomo a la chica y la sentó en la banca.

— Ten Zel guarde tu almuerzo — le dijo Grusi mostrándole la bandeja con un sándwich, jugo una rebanada de pan y uvas, su fruta favorita.

— Gracias — después de eso se sentó al lado de Saria ofreciéndole la bandeja — come —

— ¡No Zelda ya has hecho mucho por mí! come tú — le respondió Saria alejando la bandeja.

— Vamos—

— No gracias come tú —

— Comamos las dos ¿Esta bien? — Saria la pensó un poco — ¿O acaso vas a rechazar a tu protectora? — le cuestión moviendo la bandeja con una sonrisa para llamar su atención.

Saria rio — De acuerdo, pero no eres mi protectora, eres un ángel caído del cielo, como un ángel guardián — Zelda se sonrojo un poco, pero después empezaron a comer.

— Oye Saria ¿Dónde estudiabas antes? ¿Acaso te mudaste? — le pregunto Midna con interés.

— No, yo he vivido toda mi vida aquí en la capital de Hyrule solo que iba en otro colegio, estudiaba en la escuela "Héroe del tiempo" pero la destruyeron para construir una plaza — contesto con cierta nostalgia.

— Valla que pena — dijo Grusi.

— Si, mis papas habían estudiado allí así que le fue doloroso, pero aun así ya no pasa nada, a todos nos reubicaron, de echo Alex iba en la misma escuela que yo — Midna se sonrojo al recordad al pelirrojo y recordar la posición en la que se encontraban.

— ¿Y no hicieron nada para impedirlo? — pregunto Zelda.

— Si pero nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano, así que no nos quedó nada más que observar — respondió.

— Oye yo tengo otra pregunta — dijo la twilight — ¿Porque eres tan pequeña? — Después de eso recibió un golpe de Grusi y un codazo de Zelda.

— ¡Auch solo preguntaba! —

— ¡No seas imprudente¡ — le regaño Grusi a lo que Saria soltó una risa, al parecer no estaba enojada.

— Es que yo soy de las raza de los Kokiri, a pesar de que pasen los años mantenemos la mima forma así que no crecemos —

— Interesante — Dijo Midna — Mido también es así —

— ¿Quien? — pregunto Saria.

— Alguien de nuestro salón, harían bonita pareja — Midna volvió a recibir un codazo de sus amigas.

El resto de receso se la pasaron platicando y riendo, pudieron conocerse mejor, en esos pocos pero valiosos minutos, se hicieron amigas, Saria les caía muy bien a Zelda Midna y Grusi era amigable linda y atenta, Midna las hacia reír con sus impudencias, Grusi las protegía de cualquiera que se les atravesara y Zelda cuidaba que no hicieran nada estúpido, eran cuatro amigas que formaron un equipo, y aunque Zelda extrañaba a Lana, ahora con Saria se sentía mejor, no planeaba cambiarla pero se sintió menos sola.

Esos momentos la ayudaron a olvidarse de lo que le esperaba a partir de ahora, porque ese primer día de clases era donde empezaba todo.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN!**

 _Saludos a las personas o pocas personas que estén leyendo este fic, me encanta escribirlo, y si ustedes leen con atención pueden ver que aquí y en los dos capítulos pasados hay varias pistas de lo que pasara en el futuro y sobre el desenlace dramático que tendrá la trama, realmente me encanta escribir este fic y espero que les guste, como pudieron ver este fic es un moderno, tiene personajes de muchos de los juegos es como una Mezcla._

 _Por ejemplo en el caso del tío de Link ¡no tiene nombre! así que tome al tío de Link de A link to the past y le puse un nombre._

 _Podemos ver personajes como Ashei Shad saria Grusi Midna hasta menciono a Vilan quien todavía veo si lo pongo o no y ¡HABRA UN PERSONAJE SORPRESA QUE SALDRA MAS ADELANTE! BUENO son dos pero yo le doy más importancia a uno de esos dos así que lo verán mas adelante traten de adivinar xD_

 _Dejen comentarios por favor me ayudan mucho en tres días cumplo años así que publicare ese día (Creo) o hare algo especial no se esperó y les guste 3_

 ** _Soy Sheika 360 y apruebo este finc_**

 ** _ATTE_**

 ** _Sheika 360_**

 ** _Chaito, nos leemos pronto..._**


	4. Capitulo 4: El chico peli azul

_La legenda de Zelda no es mío._

 _Comentarios al final_

* * *

— Nos vemos chicas — se despidió Zelda. Las clases se habían acabado y cada quien se iba a su casa, Zelda y Saria vivían muy cerca de la otra mientras Midna y Grusi vivían más alejadas.

— Adiós — se despidieron el par de chicas, mientras cada par se fue por el lado contrario.

Caminaron un rato.

— Oye Saria ¿Cómo son tus padres? — pregunto Zelda, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, aunque habían hablado mucho en el receso por alguna razón Saria no menciono para nada a sus padres.

— Oh, amm bueno — trataba de hallar las palabras — Mis padres murieron hace un tiempo — soltó nostálgica.

— Lo siento, no debí preguntar — le dijo Zelda apenada bajando la mirada. Se formó de nuevo el silencio, nadie decía nada, al parecer a la kokiri todavía le dolía el tema y Zelda se sentía mal por habérselo recordado.

— Sabes, mi papá murió un poco antes de que yo naciera — le menciono la Hylian — aunque ya paso mucho tiempo todavía me duele un poco pues nunca lo conocí —

La kokiri se detuvo y la miro — ¿Enserio? — Zelda asintió — Lo siento, a mi también aun me duele, murieron cuando tenía diez años así que ahora vivo con mi tía Fado, ella me ha cuidado y tratada como su hija, abandono la oportunidad de hacer su vida para estar conmigo— dijo con una débil sonrisa — Obviamente ha sido duro pero tenemos que salir adelante —

— Tienes razón — le contesto Zelda con una sonrisa — oye me gustaría conocer tu casa y a tu tía ¿Crees que le moleste? — pregunto dudosa —

— ¡Claro! me encantaría presentártela ¿Pero no te esperan en casa?—

La Hylian lo dudo un poco, la verdad no queria que el tiempo de tener que ir a casa llegara, y queria pasar más tiempo con Saria y así no tener que cruzarse con el discurso de disculpas y amor que le dará su madre — No nadie me espera.

— ¿Y tú nana Impa? —

— No pasa nada, no te preocupes además vivo cerca de aquí —

— De acuerdo, sígueme — caminaron un par de cuadras y llegaron a la casa de la kokiri. Esta era una casa verde pequeña pero con dos pisos, el jardín estaba bien cuidado pues tenía muchas flores de diferentes colores y especies, también había un gran árbol al lado de la casa, al parecer a su tía le gustaban mucho las plantas.

Saria abrió el portón y después saco sus llaves para abrir la puerta de la casa el cual era un llavero con un dije de una flor rosa de muchos pétalos, en el centro era amarillo con muchas piedras pequeñas. Era un adorno muy bonito y Zelda no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente embobándose con el brillo que poseía.

— Me lo dio mi madre — le dijo la Peliverde al ver la atención que ponía su amiga en el llavero. Termino de abrir la perta y entraron en la casa.

— ¡Ya llegue! — aviso Saria, mientras dejaba la mochila aun lado de la puerta. La casa era azul bajo por dentro con toques verde, justo en frente de la puerta estaban las escaleras que daban entrada al segundo piso, a la izquierda estaba la cocina y a la derecha la sala, por todos lados había cuadros de flores, arboles, lagos, eran pinturas muy hermosas que plasmaban a la naturaleza.

El lugar era acogedor y humilde, olía a galletas recién hechas, un olor proveniente de la cocina donde también se oían ruidos y el choque de las cacerolas.

— Tía ya estoy aquí — volvió a decir Saria — traigo visitas.

— ¡Pasen estoy en la cocina! — escucharon decir una voz femenina. Ellas hicieron caso y se dirigieron a la cocina, pero no había nadie, en el pequeño comedor de madera había bolsas de mandado, el refrigerador estaba abierto, había algo cocinándose en la estufa y en la barra habían muchos ingredientes como especies y vegetales pero no había nadie.

— ¿Tía Fado...? —

— ¡Aquí estoy! — dijo saliendo de la nada tras la barra. Las chicas soltaron un chillido y dieron un brinquito por el susto, no se esperaban eso — Lo siento es que estaba buscando unos recipientes — dijo algo apenada. La tía de Saria era rubia y con ojos azules, era de la misma raza de su sobrina por eso no era muy alta. La raza de los Kokiris existía desde hace milenios y es por eso que algunos rasgos habían cambiado como la estatura.

— Mucho Gusto soy Zelda — se presentó la Hylian acercándose y dándole la mano a la rubia con una sonrisa.

— ¡Mucho gusto! — Le devolvió el gesto con una gran sonrisa — debes ser amiga de Saria ¿Cierto? — Ella asintió — Hay que bueno ya tienes una amiga, vamos siéntense en unos momentos les sirvo una limonada y unas galletas —

Estas obedecieron y después Fado les trajo las limonadas y galletas para después sentarse con ellas.

Pasaron un buen rato merendando y hablando, Zelda descubrió que la madre de Saria se llamaba Saraí y su padre Frido hermano de su tía, que Saria era alérgica a los cacahuates si los comía y que "era muy tierna de bebe, con unas pompis suaves" comentario de su tía. Se rieron un poco y comieron muchas galletas las cuales estaban deliciosas, pasaron de las dos de la tarde hasta las tres.

— Creo que debo irme — dijo Zelda mirando el reloj, estaba muy a gusto en la casa pero tenía que llegar con su madre e Impa si no se preocuparían.

— Oh es una pena — dijo Fado levantándose de la silla — nos gustaría que te quedaras pero al parecer tienes cosas que hacer—

— Fue un gusto en conocerla señora Fado, las galletas y la limonada estaban deliciosas —

— De nada, también es un gusto conocerte, puedes venir cuando quieras las puertas siempre estarán abiertas, además nos encantan las visitas — le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

— Te acompaño a la puerta — le dijo Saria, las dos salieron de la cocina y la peliverde le abrió la puerta — me la pase muy bien Zelda, y de nuevo gracias no sé cómo te voy agradecer eso que hiciste por mí —

— Y lo volvería hacer si es necesario, — añadió la rubia poniéndole un brazo e el hombro — Gracias a ti también—

Se abrazaron y después de eso se despidieron.

* * *

Estaba preocupada, hace casi dos horas que debió haber llegado, Alma le platico lo que había ocurrido, probablemente Zelda se fue a meditar o pensar un poco, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera escapado, o que le haya pasado algo, tenía que hacer algo rápido, tal vez debía dejarla sola, pero tal vez no llegara temprano y se hiciera de noche y Zelda todavía estuviera a fuera y sola, alguien pudiera hacerle daño llevársela o rapt...

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! — Escucho que decían desde la planta baja. La mujer de ojos escarlatas bajo como rayo de su habitación encontrándose con una muchacha rubia, que a su parecer no se daba cuenta de que hora era.

— ¡Me tenías preocupada! — Le dijo la mujer abrazándola — ¿Dónde te habías metido? —'

— Es que estaba en la casa de una amiga, es una chica nueva, no me paso nada — la tranquilizo mientras se separaban.

— Pero al menos me hubieras llamado o algo, recuerda que no te mandas sola — La reprocho Impa, con alivio.

— No te preocupes, ella vive a unas cuadras no pasa nada —

— ¿Como que no pasa nada? que tal si te pasaba algo —

— Pero no paso Impa, además no estoy de humor para discutir, hoy no fue un buen día —

— Lo sé tu madre me conto todo — le dijo la Sheika — Y no, no está — le informo al ver la mirada de Zelda que al parecer buscaba a su madre — dijo que tenía que salir y vendría en la noche. —

La joven suspiro con algo de alivio y se echó a el sillón de la sala — Todo es tan difícil — dijo viendo al techo.

— No es difícil es solo que a veces no sabemos cómo manejar las situaciones y actuamos de una manera que no debemos — Impa se sentó a su lado mientras la miraba con ternura y sus ojos reflejaban preocupación por la muchacha.

— ¿Acaso lo que me dijo es solo porque no sabía cómo actuar? — Preguntó mientras se sentaba— ¡Ja!, si como no, las cosas se dicen por una razón, a veces no controlamos nuestras lenguas pero ellas hablan conforme a lo que piensas, si ella dijo eso es porque lo pensaba y sentía — se volvió a tirar en el sillón.

— Sé que lo que dijo está mal pero, uno también comete errores, todos lo hacemos y es por eso que hay que saber perdonar — Impa hablaba con dulzura, no le estaba reclamando nada pues ella tenía razón, su madre había actuado mal pero no podía estar resentida con ella para toda la vida — no guardes rencor en tu corazón, pues eso lo vuelve negro y sin vida, no dejes que él se adueñe de ti—

La joven no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo al techo pensando y pensando, Impa se levantó del y fue a la cocina pues lo mejor era dejarla reflexionar, y que pensara las cosas con calma y claridad, pues ella misma tenía que ver que no podía evitar a alguien para toda la visa.

* * *

Estaba en su cuarto acostada en su cama, había muchos asuntos rodándole por la cabeza, a ese ritmo pronto le explotaría, pero al menos debía recolectar las cosas buenas que le habían pasado en el día, como el conocer a Saria y que se llevaron bien, también debía reconocer que le agradaba volver a la escuela, podía ver a Midna a Grusi, pasar un rato con el payaso de Cooker, ver como Ashei se pelea con otras chicas, o como Ruto se quejaba de las tareas, ver como Midna se había comportado con el chico nuevo, además le agrado conocer a Link, ese chico era amable, dulce, tenía una sonrisa brillante, facciones perfectas...

Se sonrojo al pensar en eso y se tapó la cara con la almohada ruborizada, ella no era de las que se interesaban en chicos ni obsesionaban ni nada por el estilo, pero algo de ese muchacho le llamo la atención, y no podía evitarlo, ni negarlo, se había adueñado de sus pensamientos.

Al principio ella se había comportado algo seca, y el nunca dejo de ser amable, todo era muy confuso, pero no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa cuando lo vio.

— Zelda ¿Estas ahí? — Esa era la voz de su madre. Sintió que se le helo la sangre, pues tenía que enfrentar algo que queria evitar, pero estaba atrapada no tenía remedio.

— Sé que estas ahí, abre la puerta — Pero la joven no se movía.

— ¡Zelda! — La muchacha reacciono y con paso lento fue abrir la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con el rostro de su madre, este demostraba autoridad y dureza, pero a la misma vez preocupación.

— Anda pasa — La invito. Alma entro en la habitación. Zelda se sentó en su cama después le dio un par de palmadas al colchón indicándole que se sentara.

— Necesitamos hablar — Dijo sentándose.

— Pues habla rápido — Le indico, queria terminar esto lo más pronto posible — ¿De qué quieres hablarme?—

— ¡Zelda no actúes así! Sabes perfectamente de que quiero hablarte — la mujer le tomo las manos — Hija, yo lamento lo que dije, no debí, pero — Hizo una pausa, y por un momento cerró los ojos — dije las cosas sin pensar, estaba molesta pero no quise hacerlo perdóname —

Zelda la observo se miraba arrepentida, la gran empresario Alma Harkinian, conocida por su semblante serio y duro, le suplicaba en esos momentos perdón con lágrimas en los ojos, Impa tenía razón, no podía estar enojada con ella para toda la vida.

— No hagas esto, claro que te perdono, tú eres mi mamá y yo tampoco debí actuar así, fue muy inmaduro de mi parte, también te pido perdón —

— Gracias — le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija — pero, debes saber que no es la única razón por la que vine ¿verdad? —

A Zelda se le erizaron los pelos — Lo sé — dijo separándose de ella.

— Mira, sabes que yo tengo muy presente tu opinión, pero debes entender, que no puedo quedarme así para el resto de la vida, lamento decirte esto pero — le tomo el rostro con las dos manos — digas lo que digas no pienso cambiar de opinión, a este grado del partido, no puedo detenerme —

A la joven se le cristalizaron los ojos, su madre no daría un brazo a retorcer, dijera lo que dijera, se casaría con un hombre que ella ni siquiera conocía, un hombre que podía hacerle daño a ella y su madre pero a pesar de eso en este caso como en muchos otros no tendría en cuenta su opinión, pero no podía hacer nada más.

Aparto las manos de su madre mientras miraba el piso — ¿Puedes irte?, necesito estar sola — pidió con un hilo de voz apenas audible para la mujer.

Ella solo salió del cuarto sin decir nada más, pero estaba decidida se casaba por que se casaba y por más que le doliera ver a Zelda así ella también merecía felicidad, pero tenía que hacer algo para que su hija no estuviera así para toda la vida, sabía que si se casaba ella no podría volver a mirarla porque no entendida lo que era el amor, pero si no lo hacía seria infeliz, tenía que idear un plan, y ya tenía algo en mente.

* * *

Desde entonces habían pasado tres días, tres y largos días, el timbre sonó dando así la indicación de que se empezaba un nuevo día de clases.

Saria y Zelda llegaban a la escuela, platicaban animadamente, mientras reían.

— ¿Dónde estará Midna? — Le pregunto a Zelda

— No lo sé tal vez este en el salón con Grusi o...— Zelda no pudo terminar la palabra pues sintió como caya al piso y se golpeaba con el suelo.

— ¡Auch! — Se quejó, sentía alguien en sima de ella y le aplastaba.

— ¡Hay lo siento, lo siento, los siento! — Escuchaba como un muchacho le suplicaba.

La joven abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que la persona que estaba sobre ella.

Era un joven de ojos violetas y pelo azul, el la miraba fijamente con sus brazos al lado de la cabeza de la joven, no podían despegar las miradas uno del otro, el viendo sus ojos cual zafiro y ella viendo los suyos profundos y violetas, se quedaron un buen rato así hasta que un par de risitas saco a la joven de su transe, volteo a otra parte y miro a Midna Grusi y Saria viéndolos al igual que varios que pasaban por ahí.

— Amm... ¿Hola? — dijo sonrojada al ver en la posición que estaban y ver todas las miradas que atraían. El joven se percató de esto y se separó mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

— Déjame ayudarte — el chico le ofreció la mano y ella la acepto, luego de levantarse se sacudió las ropas.

— Gracias —

— De verdad lo siento, es que esos de halla atrás andan algo bruscos hoy —

— No hay problema — le contesto con una tímida sonrisa. De un momento a otro se percató de algo — Un momento ¿Tú no eres...? —

— Iván, vamos en la misma clase ¿No es así? —

— Si así es —

— ¿Y tú eres...? —

— Zelda me llamo Zelda — le dio la mano.

— Mucho gusto — la estrecho — ahora debo irme tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos luego y lo siento de nuevo — el chico tomo su mochila y se fue, algo tonto y desequilibrado pues chocaba con cada cosa que tenía en frente y persona, lo cual hizo que Zelda soltara una risita —

— Creo que… creo que mejor me apuro — le dijo el muchacho para después chocar con alguien más y perderse en la multitud—

— Creo que hoy estas muy feliz ¿No lo creen chicas? — la rubia peló los ojos al oír a Midna y a sus amigas riéndose. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontró con el trio.

— ¡Miren ya se dio cuenta de que estamos aquí! ¡Bravo señorita "No hay problema" pero es que estas tan concentrado tirada con ese chico que ni te diste cuenta! — Zelda se sonrojo en sobre manera mientras sus amigas se reían a carcajadas.

— Entremos quieren — les dijo todavía ruborizada y con la mirada al suelo.

No se dieron cuenta que a la lejanía un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules las miraba atentamente y con cierta tristeza al presencia la escena del peli azul.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

* * *

 ** _COMENTARIOS FINALES_**

Ok ok ok

Como vieron primeramente si algunos lo alcanzaron a ver le había cambiado el título a la historia a el "engaño" pero se lo quite no se cual les guste más este o aquel así que si me ayudaran en ese aspecto se los agradecería muchísimo!.

Después ¿Que les pareció? me partió el alma al tener que poner a Link presenciar esa escena creo que algunos si pensaron que era Link el que habida caído pero no lamento decepcionarlos :( pero créanme eso no es nada a lo que presenciara, este chico peli azul tendrá un papel importante así que no lo pierdan de vista.

Respecto a lo del misterioso hombre con el que esta la madre de Zelda, pronto sabremos la verdadera identidad pero tendrán que esperar, faltan por desenmascarar muchos misterios y personajes pues esta historia apenas empieza y no pienso dejarla a medias, la verdad nada más de pensar en lo que vendrá después me pone la piel de Cuco :p.

Misterios como el chico Iván, o el hombre misterioso, o ¿Por qué en la descripción de esta historia aparece que Zelda vive un engaño? o no se han preguntado ¿Que paso realmente con el padre de Zelda? muchos misterios y pocas respuestas pero de eso se trata esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y que algunos me digan por mensaje o no se ¿Que respuestas le darían a estos misterios? traten de adivinas ADIOS

 **ATTE**

 **Sheika 360**


	5. Capitulo 5: Reencuentros inesperados

_La legenda de Zelda no es mío._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Reencuentros inesperados**

* * *

No sabía hace cuanto había empezado la clase, estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera le prestaba atención al profesor, solo oía su voz a la lejanía pero estaba más centrado en sus pensamientos.

Por alguna razón le afecto un poco al ver a Iván y a Zelda en aquella situación embarazosa, presencio cuando los dos se quedaran perdidos en la mirada del otro que ni cuenta se dieron de que casi media escuela los veía, a Zelda no le importo mucho que digamos al principio estar así ¡Ni siquiera se movió! además no le reprocho para nada que no se allá quitado, hasta le sonrió, y ¿Qué hay de Iván? el gustoso se quedó viendo sus ojos sin parpadear una situación ¡de lo lindo! pero ¿Quién era el para estar juzgando a los demás? ¿Quién era el para estar sacando conclusiones?

Iván es su amigo no debería estar pensando cosas malas de él ¿Y si a Zelda le llamo la atención él por qué se metía? ¿Por qué le interesaba? se regañó mentalmente por pensar en esas cosas, estaba tan centrado tratando de hallar una respuesta a las incógnitas que no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de libros a gran velocidad se acercaban para después estamparse contra la mesa.

El sonido fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar al joven de sus pensamientos trayéndolo a la realidad.

— Señor Forester que gusto que vuelva con nosotros — Al volver en si Link pudo observar que el anciano y frio profesor de español era el responsable de que despertara de su soñar despierto — Si no le es mucha molestia, me gustaría que le pusiera atención a las indicaciones que se les dan, esto es importante así que tomen nota — el maestro volvió a su escritorio y se sentó sin dejar de observar a Link con mirada penetrante, esperando su respuesta.

El joven apenado solo se limitó a asentir y tratar de prestarle atención a la profesora Nabooru que para su sorpresa se encontraba en el salón.

— Muy bien jóvenes — retomo la maestra — como decía mañana a las siete de la mañana se hará una junta de padres como lo hemos echo durante todos los años, para los alumnos nuevos que no lo saben en esta reunión los padres tiene que asistir para hacerles entrega de los libros y se les dará indicaciones para el nuevo ciclo escolar ¿alguna duda?

Saria levanto la mano — ¿Dime?

— ¿Puede venir un tutor?

— Por supuesto, no necesariamente tienen que venir los padres ¿De acuerdo? ¿Otra duda?

Cocu levantó la mano — Si Cocu, como te dicen todos los profesores todos los años, no se suspenden clases.

Al parecer los demás profesores ya le habían platicado de "la incógnita" que el alumno siempre tenía, El joven renegó he hizo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos, las acciones del muchacho hicieron que el demás grupo soltaran pequeñas risas.

— Bueno si no hay más dudas me retiro señor, puede continuar con su clase — Se despidió y después se dirigió al grupo — que tengan buen día.

"Buen día" le correspondió la mayoría, el profesor retomo la clase, y como era de esperarse Link volvió a estancarse en sus pensamientos restándole importancia al arrugado maestro.

No se dio cuenta que un par de ojos brillantes y azules captaban toda su atención.

* * *

 _ **En la cafetería***_

* * *

Media escuela estaba en la cafetería comiendo el almuerzo, Link y sus amigos estaban sentados en una mesa platicando de cosas triviales hasta que...

— ¡Oye casanova! — Cocu paso su brazo por los hombros de Iván — te vimos en la mañana, estabas con Zelda ¿Eh? ese truco de que te empujaron es muy bueno a mi ¡sí que me ha servido!

El peli azul se sonrojo un poco, no esperaba que Cocu sacara el tema — No fue un truco, realmente me caí además no pasó nada solo fue un accidente — Alex y Link solo los observaban, el pelirrojo riendo por la actitud de sus compañeros y Link algo incómodo, decidió mejor comer su almuerzo.

— ¡Aja sí! ¿Cómo piensas engañarme a mí? ¡Por favor! — Iván lo fulmino con la mirada, Cocu "a veces" podía ser algo imprudente y entrometido — Ya me calmo — cedió ante la mirada de reproche de su amigo — Pero no niegues que no te gusta.

Link se atraganto con el sándwich ante la afirmación de su amigo, ¿No era posible que a Iván le gustara Zelda? ¿O sí? pero apenas y se conocían, ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra hasta esa mañana ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible?

— ¿Oye estas bien? — le preguntó Alex al ver como Link se golpeaba el pecho tratando de sacarse el pedazo de sándwich. El joven estaba rojo y se estaba ahogando.

Después de unos cuantos golpes más pudo sacar el atormentante pedazo de comida de su garganta, este callo en medio de la mesa todo ensalivado, más bien una parte del pedazo.

— Lo siento — se disculpó el rubio mientras con una servilleta recogía el pedazo de comida y lo ponía a un lado.

— Ejem... Link — se escuchó que le hablaba Cocu.

El rubio se viro y se avergonzó en sobre manera al ver que ahí mismo Zelda estaba parada viendo la escena de Link sacándose el pedacito de sándwich, las amigas de la muchacha que la acompañaban solo veían la cara del chico. Pero eso no se acababa ahí, mas vergonzoso fue el descubrir que uno de los pedazos le callo a Zelda en la comida.

— Creo que ya no tengo hambre — dijo la rubia mirando con asco su comida ahora llena de las babas de Link. El chico a pesar de siempre estar relajado y que nada le afectaba se moría de la pena, había hecho el ridículo.

Link se levantó en ese instante sumamente avergonzado — ¡Hay!... Zelda... yo... yo perdona... no — estaba en una situación muy embarazosa no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Por qué a él?

— No te preocupes está bien — le tranquilizo soltando una risita para reconfortarlo — no pasa nada, solo iré por otra bandeja de comida tranquilo.

Comprobado: Había hecho el ridículo total frente de Zelda, no es que le importara que fuese con ella si no porque a cualquiera le daría vergüenza que le pasara eso con alguna otra persona ¿verdad?

Estaba a punto de ofrecerse a comprarle otro almuerzo pero alguien se le adelanto.

— No te preocupes Zelda puedes tomar el mío — le ofreció Iván amablemente mientras le extendía la bandeja — toma de todos modos yo no tengo mucha hambre.

La chica lo mira sorpresiva no se esperaba que él le hiciera ese favor.

— No, no, te preocupes Iván tú necesitas comer, yo puedo ir por otro no te preocupes — ella alejó la bandeja pero el chico insistía.

— Anda vamos no me lo vas a negar o ¿sí?

Link estaba a punto de ofrecerse de nuevo a remediar lo que causo cuando...

— De acuerdo, solo por ser tu — le acepto la rubia la bandeja con un sándwich, jugo de naranja y un platito con frutas — Pero, solo con una condición.

— ¿Cual? — Preguntó. Los demás se acercaron para ver que pediría la joven y veían bien atentos, ¿Qué le pediría? "Un beso un beso un beso" se decía Cocu, quería ver algo de acción.

— Que comas conmigo—.

Y solo se sentó, Cocu soltó un suspiro desanimado. Iván siguió a la rubia y con una sonrisa se sentó a su lado para comer juntos Midna y las demás también lo hicieron, Saria se sentó al lado de Link, Midna no tuvo otra más que sentarse al lado del dormilón de Alex, y Grusi para su desgracia le toco con Cocu que con un solo "Hola bonita" había hecho que se sentara al lado de la twilight aunque estuviera alejada del grupo.

Link por alguna razón no dejaba de ver a la muchacha mientras felizmente comía con Iván, ¿Cómo que solo por ser tú? ¿A caso si hubiera sido otra persona ella no lo hubiera aceptado? o pero aun ¿Si hubiera sido él lo hubiera aceptado? ¿Qué era esa presión que tenía en el pecho? sentía como un ardor, era algo inexplicable pero se sentía horrible.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba, siempre había sido tranquilo, confiado pero hoy todo eso se había esfumado.

— Oye Link ¿Estas bien? — escucho que le hablaba Saria, él se volteo para con ella y se encontró a unos ojos verdes confusos por la actitud de su compañero, a pesar de llevar tres días en el instituto se habían entendido bien — ¿Porque de repente te pusiste así?

El no supo responder, la verdad ni siquiera el sabia el porqué de su actitud, era algo absurdo así que solo sacudió la cabeza desechando todas las ideas y pensamientos erróneos que habían inundado su cabeza esa mañana, trato de entablar una conversación con la peli verde para conocerse mejor.

Abstenido de que eso fue suficiente para aclarar algunas dudas de la pequeña joven.

* * *

 ** _Camino a casa*_**

* * *

Al sonar el timbre para salir de la escuela Zelda caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, hoy iba sola pues la tía de Saria la recogió para hacer unos cuantos mandados.

Caminaba tranquilamente mientras recordaba algunos sucesos del día, y no pudo evitar reírse de la escena que hizo Link. Realmente se miraba avergonzado y preocupado, a ella no le importo solo fue un accidente así que le dio igual podría jurar que el chico se disculpó unas cien veces después de eso, le hubiera gustado que él le dijera algo más que disculpas y que pudieran hablar bien.

Sin que se diera cuenta el muchacho venía detrás de ella, estaba indeciso de si acercársele o no, no quería volver hacer el ridículo, pero tenía que disculparse.

— "no tienes por qué hacerlo ella dijo que estaba bien además ¡te disculpaste como cien veces!" — le decía una parte de el

— "Eso que importa, debes disculparte otra vez además, para que te haces el tonto no te le acercas porque tienes miedo de que piense que eres un bobo, cobarde" — le respondió otra parte de él.

— "¿Y eso que? ¡Ella tiene dos años más de escuela para olvidarlo!, que lo supere ¿No es así Link?"

—"Diosas Link que patético eres".

— ¡Oye! — Para su total desgracia esa no era su conciencia, era nada más y nada menos que Zelda, El joven sin darse cuenta fue acelerando el paso hasta lograr chocar con la joven y tirarle los libros.

— ¿¡Que te...!? — La joven decidió callarse al descubrir que era Link el que tenía en frente.

El joven se sintió más apenado al tirarle los libros a la joven, ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? se sentía como un completo idiota, tenía que dejarse de comportar así o algún día vendría matando a la muchacha, o si no la cabeza terminaría por explotarle.

— ¡Bravo Link! ¡Excelente! — le aplaudieron sarcásticamente el par de voces.

Zelda se agacho para recoger los libros, y después de terminar (sin la ayuda de Link por cierto) se levantó para descubrir que el muchacho ni se había movido.

— ¿Link que te pasa? me estas asustando. Link? sabes mejor me voy hasta mañana

Al ver que el joven no le daba una respuesta opto por dar media vuelta y retomar su camino.

— ¡No te vayas espera! — la detuvo tomándola accidentalmente de la mano.

La joven no tuvo más remedio que voltear pero se sonrojo al ver que el muchacho le sostenía la mano apretándola suavemente, despertando un sentimiento cálido y de confianza en ambos corazones, un sentimiento reconfortante lleno de dulzura que poco a poco se introducía en ellos sin previo aviso.

Zelda fue la primera en reaccionar y con suavidad se soltó del agarre del joven haciendo que este vuelva en sí.

— Amm... solo pasaba por aquí — le dijo el — vivo a un par de calles más adelante ¿Te acompaño?

Tardo algo en reaccionar — Si claro por qué no — le sonrió de manera sincera.

Los jóvenes caminaron juntos por un rato en silencio.

— Emm... Zelda — le llamo captando su atención — Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso en el comedor.

—Vamos Link, no pasó nada no tienes por qué disculparte, además creo que ya han sido demasiadas ¿no lo crees? — Soltó una risa al ver la cara de vergüenza que ponía el muchacho — pero no te preocupes, disculpas aceptadas.

Link solo soltó un suspiro de alivio y siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Zelda. Llegaron a la puerta y antes de entrar se dirigió al muchacho.

— Bueno Link, gracias por acompañarme, hasta mañana.

— Claro nos vemos mañana.

Después de despedirse ella entro a la puerta haciendo uso de sus llaves. Al entrar se quitó los zapatos dejándolos a un lado y se despojó de la estorbosa corbata, para después tirarse en el sillón, soltándose el pelo.

— Buenas tardes a ti también — se oyó que le decía una voz femenina de forma sarcástica. Apretó los ojos fuertemente al reconocer la voz de su madre.

— Ho...hola, mamá.

— ¿Quién era ese chico? — cuestiono sin rodeos. Genial, estaba segura de que por la mente de su madre estaba pasando cada pensamiento erróneo y equivocado de la relación que podría tener con el joven, si es que se le podía llamar relación el que te escupan un pedazo de comida en el plato.

Dudo al contestar — Un compañero de la clase ¿Porque la pregunta? — la joven decidió voltearse y ver la expresión que tenía su madre en su rostro, para su sorpresa mantenía un semblante tranquilo, ni eufórica, ni con picaría mucho menos molesta o seria.

— Solo preguntaba — le respondió con tranquilidad encogiéndose de los hombros.

— Oh — guardaron silencio — por cierto, mañana habrá junta en la escuela, y se entregaran los libros, te digo para que si la ves le avises a Impa y ella...

— No te preocupes, puedo ir yo mañana — le interrumpió, sorprendiendo a su hija, desde que ella tenía memoria su madre no había asistido ni a juntas, entrega de calificaciones libros, obras, exposiciones absolutamente nada, ella nunca tenía tiempo así que se acostumbró a que Impa fuera la que se encargara de todo eso, se le hacía sumamente raro que de un día para otro todo eso cambiara.

Tardó en responder — Claro... está bien — le dijo con la mirada algo perdida.

— Bueno Impa no está, tuvo que salir hacer unas compras así que pediré algo de comer, ahora vengo — La muchacha se limitó a asentir y con solo eso la empresaria volvió a entrar a la cocina.

Zelda suspiro con alivio volviéndose a tirar al sillón para después tomar el control y ver que había de interesante en la televisión.

Tanto fue su descuido que no se dio cuenta de que el celular de su madre, estaba al lado del teléfono de la casa.

— "¿Quién es ese chico? me resulta tan... familiar" — se cuestionaba la mujer mientras miraba por la ventana el camino por donde se había ido el misterioso muchacho.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente***_

* * *

La larga y fría noche se esfumaba llevándose consigo la oscuridad y ocultando las brillantes estrellas, los cálidos rayos del sol se hicieron presentes mientras opacaban a la luna y calentaban a la ciudad.

Los ruidos de las personas levantándose al igual que el aparecimiento de las luces no se hicieron esperar, hasta los mismos animales como los pájaros hacían su aparición entonando hermosos cantos que arrullaban a cualquiera y hacia que volviera a la cama.

Y la casa de cierta joven rubia no era la excepción.

— ¡Zelda tu mamá te espera! — le grito Impa a la joven desde la cocina pues debió bajar desde hace un rato pero no lo hizo, lo más probable es que se haya levantado tarde o simplemente no quiso separarse de las dichosas e inseparables cobijas.

Se escucharon sus pasos apresurados, confirmando la suposición de la mujer, pudo observar a la joven despeinada mientras bajaba lo más rápido posible de las escaleras.

— Buenos días Impa — Le saludo sin verla, mientras entraba a la cocina estaba más centrada en amarrarse los zapatos, preparar su mochila y tratar de acomodar con una diadema sus cabellos rubios desordenados.

— Buenos días dormilona — le respondió reprochándola con suavidad — ¿Qué te he dicho de dormirte tan tarde?

Ella se sentó en la silla de la mesa mientras ponía su mochila al lado — Lo se Impa, pero es que en la noche se me fue el sueño eso es todo — Su nana le puso una tostada un par de huevos y jugo recién exprimido de naranja el cual en cuanto lo vio se llevó el vaso a la boca para tomarlo.

— Aja si, pues ¿Qué estuviste pensando? ¿O en quien para que se te allá espantado el sueño?

Ante la cuestión de la mujer, Zelda se atraganto con el jugo, empezando a toser severamente.

— Valla no debí preguntar — le dijo ofreciéndole un vaso de agua. Ella sin rechistar le dio un gran trago y después se lo entregó.

— Gracias — suspiro con alivio aclarándose la garganta.

— Tu madre te espera afuera — le informo Impa.

La joven solo le dio una mordida a la tostada y salió como rayo de la habitación — ¡Gracias Impa, estuvo delicioso! — le agradeció a lo lejos.

— ¡Espera pero si apenas...! — Muy tarde la joven ya había salido dejándola con la palabra en la boca, ella se recargo en el marco da la puerta soltando un suspiro y después una risita — nunca cambian.

* * *

Alma conducía un lujoso auto directo para la escuela, este era de cuatro puertas pequeño de luces rojas atrás y blancas al frente, plateado tan brillante que con los rayos del sol podía encandilarte la vista.

La joven iba en el asiento del copiloto mientras apreciaba la vista de los lindos parques y casas de la ciudad de Hyrule, esta ciudad se caracterizaba por su tranquilidad, por sus lugares turísticos, su limpieza y follaje, constaba de innumerables parques, escuelas y barrios hermosos, y aunque claro aquí unos eran mucho más ricos que otros, y las personas tenían que ganarse la vida con su esfuerzo sudor y sangre podían mantenerse estables y tener lo suficiente, sin duda una ciudad perfecta para vivir.

A lo lejos se podía apreciar el gran edificio con grandes ventanales, uno de los mejores institutos de Hyrule; El instituto "Leyendas de Hyrule".

Alma estaciono el auto en frente de la escuela y salió seguida de Zelda. Las miradas y asombros se postraron en la mujer de alto rango y buen porte. Caminaba recta y con un semblante tranquilo y serio mientras miraba al frente con el único objetivo de cruzar la puerta, a unos cuantos pasos de ella se encontraba el conserje de la escuela, un hombre castaño ojos verdes de unos cuarenta y tantos, apariencia cuidada pero con manos de trabajador, perfil masculino y semblante apacible nada feo para el gusto de muchas. El las observaba dejando a un lado su labor de limpiar el patio, y miraba a la hermosa mujer con atención.

Alma lo vio y le hizo entrega de sus llaves — No lo ralles ¿De acuerdo?

A Zelda casi se le fue el alma y solo pelo los ojos al igual que todos los que lograron escuchar las palabras de la mujer, la pobre joven sentido una pena inmensa ¿Quién se creía su madre? podía ser famosa exitosa y demás pero ¿En serio? ¿No estaba lo suficientemente cuerda o no tenía la capacidad para observar en qué lugar estaban? no estaban en un hotel o en un lugar de conferencias ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? realmente se sintió avergonzada en frente del hombre. Su madre sin percatarse de esto solo siguió con su camino como si nada, abstenida a la mirada fulminante que le daba razonablemente su hija.

Por lo bajo maldijo el tener una madre que no se diera cuenta de sus acciones, a simple vista parecía como si se creyera mejor que los demás solo por su trabajo, tenía ganas de ocultarse bajo la tierra y no salir nunca, sabía que el que su madre viniera a la escuela por estos asuntos no traería nada bueno, Impa nunca la avergonzaba y siempre se portaba como una persona normal, pero su madre hacia todo lo contrario, apenas si habían puesto un pie en las instalaciones y ya había hecho las cosas mal ¿Qué más le esperaba?

Ella se voltio para con el hombre, para su sorpresa él no estaba molesto o enojado, mantenía un semblante tranquilo y hasta en sus labios mantenía una leve sonrisa.

— Hay... Fabián r yo lo... Lo siento tanto, mi madre a veces es... discúlpala — le pidió mientras tomaba las llaves de sus manos.

— Descuida Zelda — le tranquilizo de forma sincera y sonriente — No es la primera vez que me pasa, pierde cuidado.

A Zelda le llegaba a impresionar en sobre manera la paciencia y tranquilidad que conservaba el hombre en cualquier momento, lo conocía desde que era pequeña, el llevaba demasiados años trabajando en la escuela siempre ayudaba a los alumnos en cualquier situación y los apoyaba (aunque no debiera). A todos les caía bien y los salvaba de muchas Zelda le tenía mucho aprecio y admiración, era un muy buen hombre y estaba agradecida de conocer y tener a alguien como él que siempre la había apoyado hasta en momentos difíciles, cuando la única obligación que tenía era la de mantener limpia la escuela.

— ¿Ella es tu madre cierto? — le preguntó el hombre estando en lo cierto.

— Si ella es — suspiro— nunca había venido a estas cosas, siempre era Impa, pero… — guardo algo de silencio — la verdad no sé qué le pasa, tiene un cambio muy repentino y un extraño interés por mí — Fabián soltó una risa —. Por eso no tenías la oportunidad de conocerla.

—Ya veo, bueno saluda de mi parte a Impa, quieres, que tengas un buen día Zelda.

— Igualmente Fabián nos vemos en un rato — la joven se despidió entrando por la puerta del instituto perdiéndose con los demás alumnos.

El hombre no hizo más que observar por donde se iba, teniendo bien presenta la imagen de la mujer.

* * *

 _ **Dentro de la escuela***_

* * *

Caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela abarrotados de jóvenes acompañados de sus padres, se internaron entre las grandes olas de cabezas y personas hasta llegar al salón del segundo "B" de la preparatoria.

El salón estaba abierto así que no se tomaron la molestia de tocar la puerta y solo entraron en la sala.

— Espera Zelda necesito ir al baño — dijo la inoportuna mujer.

— Bien pero date prisa, la junta va a comenzar y no quiero que te pierdas de nada — le sugirió. Sin duda a pesar de que quería mucho a su madre se notaba que no estaba hecha para esto y lo mejor para todos hubiera sido que viniera Impa en su lugar.

La empresaria empezó a caminar entre la gente, y en eso su celular empezó a sonar, toda su atención la dirigió a buscar al teléfono que sonaba fuertemente, pero entre tantas cosas en su bolso se le hacía casi imposible poder encontrarlo, con tantos compartimientos agendas celulares y tarjetas a pesar de que era muy ordenada y le prestaba gran atención a tener todo en su lugar, su bolso era un desastre por dentro. ¿Pero que más podríamos esperar de una empresaria encargada de una de las más prestigiados y conocidas empresas del país?

Además la abarrotación del lugar no ayudaba en nada, cada persona chocaba con ella mientras le agregaban más dificultad a la búsqueda. La mujer de alto rango apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, no estaba hecha para andar en esos "terrenos" pues quedaba claro que no eran su fuerte.

Entre tantas personas hubo una que chocó de frente con ella tirándole por competo el bolso.

— Lo siento señorita — se disculpó la persona agachándose para ayudar a la mujer a recoger todo lo tirado.

La mujer sin decir nada más que maldecir a la bajo lo siguió hasta terminar de rejuntar todo y guardarlo en el desdichado y costoso bolso negro.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y fue hasta entonces que se vieron las caras. Quedándose en un Shock total, un reencuentro que pensaron que nunca pasaría.

— Aaron...

— Alma...

 ** _Esta historia continuara._**


End file.
